Gohan son of Goku and Lars lion!
by bopdog111
Summary: Hi title says it all yes I know weird for a Saiyan and a Bakugan to mate but it's true. This is about Gohan's true past before he have decided to visit Vestroya to find the Vexos taking over. Can Gohan and his new partner Shadow defeat them? Summary updated. Started Before Gus and Dan's second battle. GohanxMira! Will be updated but slowly. Re-Editing!
1. Past Revealed!

**Hey everyone it is time to start re-edit this story. This is honestly a messed up so I am gonna fix it. I don't own** **DBZ and Bakugan.** **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _On the lookout..._

Gohan wearing Goku's Gi joined his father outside for training.

 _'Gohan sure is getting better and better._ _I sure am glad to call him my son. Maybe after training I will tell him about his mother.'_ Goku thought with a smile.

"Ready Dad?" Gohan asked as he got into the turtle stance.

"Yep Gohan!" Goku nodded getting in his own stance.

On a bench Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, and Dende were watching the battle they had been invited to see training in curtosty of Goku. Vegeta the Saiyan prince, and rival to Goku is eager to see if Gohan can beat his father, or waste his time. Trunks, and Goten were only excited about the spar.

"Hey Trunks, Gohan keeps getting better every day." Goten wondered. "I wonder why?"

"Now that you mentioned it Goten your right." Trunks asked. "Dad is there a reason why?"

"No Trunks." Vegeta answered. In truth he wondered too either because of Gohan's Saiyan blood making him stronger or something else. Goku started off by using Instant-Transmission he teleport behind Gohan and tried to punch him in the head but Gohan acted fast and blocked it and kneed Goku in the stomach.

Goku doubled over spitting saliva. He back flipped and fired some Ki blasts. Gohan deflected them. Goku charged and kick Gohan but Gohan blocked it with his forearm. Gohan grab Goku by the face and threw him into the air and punch his chest. Goku grunted in pain.

* * *

 _In another part of the lookout..._

Unaware to them is that the Dragon Balls are being taken by three kids. They are a routine of an elf monster, a young dog, and a little girl. They are eneimies that Goku fought in the past. Emperor Pilaf, Shu, and Mai.

Soon after the battle of Lord Beerus, and Goku as the Super Saiyan God they were reverted to kids as Pilaf's wish to make them younger but it went too far. They are here in the lookout for them to gain immortality to finish Goku for good.

"Emperor you sure this will help?" Mai asked her Emperor.

"Yes Mai! This is where the Dragon Balls at!" Pilaf scolded at the young Girl.

"Emperor Pilaf I found them!" Shu told the Emperor. "Excellent Shu!" Pilaf said in appreciation.

The seven Dragon Balls are sitting on a altar. Soon evil thoughts were feeling in their heads. Oh what to wish for? Maybe a ton of Zeni? No not that. Or maybe a bone for Shu? Oh Oh! I know! How bout enternal life?

"Sir what are we gonna wish for?" Mai asked her Emperor.

"Isn't it that simple? Eternal life!" Pilaf said gleefully.

"But sir you wished us to he young again but it was to far." Mai said making Pilaf glare at her. Well it was part true.

"Not for me dog years are shorter then you humans." Shu said turning his back while putting his hands behind his head making Mai, and Pilaf stare at him with dull looks.

"Never mind that let's do this!" Pilaf called out. "Come forth Shenron!"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the field is where Gohan fired a Kamehameha at Goku who took it head on.

 _'He is strong! He is ready to learn!'_ Goku thought appreciation.

"Gohan I think your ready to know a secret Ikept." Goku told his son.

"What secret dad?" Gohan said in confusion tilting his head.

"Gohan you're-" "Hey what's that!?" Goten asked cutting Goku off as he pointed at something. They looked to see Shenron emerging. "Dad I'll go check it out." Gohan said as he ran to see what's going on.

* * *

 ** _"I'm Shenron I will grant you two wishes."_** The Eternal Dragon said once he came from the Dragon Balls.

"Wait two?" Shu asked surprised. "Doesn't Shenron grant one?"

 _ **"The normal Shenron can grant one."**_ Shenron explained. **_"But 7 years ago I now gain the ability to grant 2."_**

"This puts a change of plans Emperor." Mai told him. "What should we wish on first?"

"I gotten that taken care of. Shenron first I wish for awesome power!" Pilaf said feeling giddy. Shenron's eyes glowed and Pilaf felt a lot of power in him. He laughed madly, and in glee. Now Goku won't know what will hit him!

 _ **"Now what is your second wish?"**_ Shenron asked him.

"Now for-" Pilaf was cutoff.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING!?" They turned to see Gohan looking quite angry.

"Taking over the world that's what!" Pilaf answered.

"Yeah right I doubt that!" Gohan yelled not believing that. "Now get away from the dragon before you do something you'll regret!"

"Argh! Just as always oh Iwish you were a kid so that I will pound you with my new power!" Pilaf scolded forgetting Shenron is still here before he realized he just made his mistake.

 _ **"Your second wish has been granted!"**_ Shenron announced, as the three looked on terrified that their second wish for immortality was wasted for this interference.

Shenron's eyes glowed and a golden bright light surrounded Gohan and after a light show Gohan the size of a 10 year old landed on the ground looking around a bit shocked.

 ** _"Farewell!"_** Shenron said before he left with the Dragon Balls going in different directions.

"Boy!" Pilaf scolded angered, and getting ready to pumbel-

"Gohan?" Goku asked in shock as Pilaf, Mai, and Shu turn to him in shock.

"GOKU!" They screamed in fear. Even though Pilaf now has great power he is still intimidated with Goku.

"Dad they turned me back into a kid!" Gohan said pointing at them.

Goku glared at them and yelled "GO!"

They screamed and ran away possible to not be seen again.

"Dad? What was the secret?" Gohan asked.

Goku remembered the secret, "Oh right I was expecting to tell you this if your a man, but what the heck? Gohan... your not Half-Human at all."

That shocked everyone. Gohan was never a Human!? How was that possible? Is he;s not a human then what is Gohan?

"Huh!?" Goten, and Trunks gasped in shock.

"Kakarot. Your not making a joke are you?" Vegeta asked in shock. Guess that explains the power ups he had been sensing.

"No Vegeta. That makes Goten your Half-Brother. You mother is another alien called Bakugan." Goku said confusing them.

"Bakuwhat?" Gohan asked in confusion at the name. "Let me explain." Goku said getting ready to tell the story.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 ** _"After the defeat of Piccolo and marrying Chi-Chi. I have decided to visit a planet." Goku explained._**

 _Creatures drinking water looked up at the sky to see Goku._

 _"Huh. This place looks good." Goku said as he looked around._

 _Goku sees creatures that look like giant turtles but colors of, blue, white, red, green, black, and brown. The same goes for the rest everywhere._

 _"Now this place is interesting." Goku said._

 _He soon heard a harp playing and looked behind him to see a blue mermaid like giant creature playing a harp._

 _"Now that is great playing." Goku said impressed._

 _ **"That's when i saw her." Goku said. "Who?" Gohan asked. "Your real mother." Goku answered.**_

 _A bright light emited behind Goku._

 _"Who are you?" A female voice asked him cautiously._

 _Goku looked behind him to see a woman his size resembles a female elf, no mouth, hollow eyes, a white goddess suit, a white ans yellow tiara, and a symbol which has a star with a ring around it on her medalloin._

 _"Pleased to meet you I'm Goku." Goku said bowing in respect._

 _"I am Lars Lion. One of the six ancient warriors here in Vestroya." The elf said._

 _"Vestroya? No wonder. Hey uh why are their same creatures in different color?" Goku asked pointing at the creatures._

 _"They resemble each attribute. Pyrus, Aquos, Darkus, Subterra, Ventus, and Haos. I am the ancient warrior of Haos, Goku." Lars Lion answered._

 _"Huh. Well listen I came to this planet to clear my head and can you mine helping me?" Goku asked her._

 _"Alright Goku." Lars Lion nodded._

 _ **"I stayed on Vestroya for a while but during that i accidentally had a affair with her. The result was you." Goku explained.**_

 _A baby's cry fuel's the air. In Goku's arms was a baby boy with black hair._

 _"I still can't believe it. Goku you, and your wife have to take care of him I'm afraid." Lars Lion said feeling sympathy._

 _"I understand. One day he will learn of this and come to Vestroya." Goku said understanding._

 _"See you again... Goku." Lars Lion said as she disappeared._

 _Then Goku walked away._

 ** _"Ever since I told Chi-Chi the story she said she dosen't want to go through the stages of pregnacy yet. And we became a family." Goku said._**

 _Flashback End:_

* * *

"Ever since that day i had to hope Lars Lion forgives me." Goku said while everyone stared at him in shock.

They never expected for Gohan to be a half-alien of the creatures Goku discribed to them.

"So your first spawn was never a human anyway?" Vegeta asked still shock.

"Nah he is a hybrid of two alien races." Goku answered sighing.

"Whoa. So Goten and Gohan are Half-Brothers." Trunks said.

"Dad is there a way how I can get to Vestroya?" Gohan asked wanting to see his real mother.

"Well I ask Kami to. I hope Dende will help." Goku answered shrugging.

 _"That will not be necessary."_ Startled they looked around seeing no-one.

"Who said that?" Goten asked startled.

Then a man re-armored man appeared. "Huh? Who are you?" Gohan asked the man startled.

 _"I am_ _Apollonir one of Vestroya's six ancient warriors. And brother of Lars Lion."_ The man answered with his mask being hollowed.

"So your one of Half-Breed's uncles." Vegeta said crossing his arms.

 _"Indeed Vegeta."_ Apollonir answered startling the Saiyan Prince. _"Gohan I have long awaited this day. I will take you to Vestroya."_

That surprising everyone. He would take Gohan there himself?

"Huh? You teleport us their?" Gohan asked. _"No like this."_ Apollonir said as his suit glows and he transformed into a small red ball.

The ball floated toward Gohan as he grab it and opened his hand as the ball opened showing it's a dragon.

 _"Impressed?"_ Apollonir asked moving his head.

"Yeah but how will that do?" Gohan asked still confused.

 _"Throw me in the air and yelled 'Bakugan Brawl' after a few seconds say 'Bakugan stand'."_ Apollonir explained as his ball form closed.

Gohan throwed Apollonir in the air as he yelled "Bakugan Brawl!" Then after a few Seconds Gohan yelled "Bakugan Stand!" Then Apollonir opened up and glowed. After a bright light Apollonir is now a giant legendary Dragon with four sets of wings and has a humanoid posture with scaly armor a crystal on his chest, and a horn above his head. Apollonir's wings can unfold from their insect-like form revealing the true appearance of his wings.

Everyone besides Goku gasp at the sight. Apollonir smirked before asking _"Surprised?"_ "THAT'S SO COOL!" Goten yelled in excitement. "Wow. So what now?" Gohan asked him. Apollonir looked at Gohan before answering _"Now I will open a portal that will lead us to Vestroya. But you should say bye to everyone you know first."_

"No Apollonir me, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks will do that." Goku said. _"Well then your ready Gohan?"_ Apollonir nodded.

Gohan thought before telling everybody. "Well I'll see you guys soon. Goten take care." Then Gohan floated and land on Apollonir's shoulder. Apollonir's horn glowed and a portal appeared. Gohan waved bye before he and Apollonir cross through the portal.

* * *

Gohan is now standing in front of four more figures with Apollonir in his masked form. The blue one is holding a staff, have a beard, and wearing blue elder clothing, the brown one is sitting on a chair, king clothing and no legs, the green one is wearing goddess clothing, and has rosemary in her hair, and the black one is wearing black armor, and red horns.

 _"Hello Gohan. You are in Vestroya's perfect core."_ The blue one said. "Who are you guys?" Gohan asked looking around.

 _"I'm Clayf."_ The brown one introduced.

 _"I'm Oberus."_ The green one answered.

 _"I'm Exedra."_ The black one added.

 _"And i'm Frosch."_ The blue one said.

 _"Gohan your mother will join us soon. Until then we are your uncles and Aunt. Now we have a favor to ask you."_ Apollonir said getting to the point.

"What is it?" Gohan asked wanting to help.

 _"Gohan, Vestroya is in danger. We need your help. You must find the Bakugan resistance and defeat the Vexos."_ Frosch explained.

 _"But first we have created a Bakugan to help you."_ Oberus mentioned to her. Then Lars Lion appeared. "Huh? Are you Lars Lion?" Gohan asked seeing her. _"Huh?"_ Lars Lion ask in confusion wondering how Gohan knows her.

 _"Lars Lion this is Gohan the child you and Goku have together."_ Exedra explained shocking Lars Lion.

 _"I... never thought i would see you again my son."_ Lars Lion admitted shocked. "Mom." Gohan said as tears whelled in his eyes.

 _"_ _Anyway_. _Let's bri_ _ng_ _t_ _he_ _Bak_ _ugan_ _w_ _e_ _cre_ _ated_ _here."_ Clayf getting to the point.

Then a bright light appeared. After it dimmed it showed a giant dragon man with white skin, black eyes, elf ears, yellow claws, pink lips and yellow wings.

"Who are you?" Gohan asked.

 _"I am Shadow. I may not be a Darkus Bakugan but I have the powers of one."_ Shadow answered crossing his arms.

 _"Shadow is created by us. He even has one of our abilities to."_ Frosch explained to him.

 _"Not only that he can also change attributes."_ Apollonir said.

"Whoa he's perfect." Gohan smiled at this.

 _"But he needs more power. Yours will help but..." "But it will render you weak and fight like a rugular human."_ Oberus cutoff Clayf.

"None of that matters! Please help me and Shadow here to save Vestroya!" Gohan said.

 _"Very well my son."_ Lars Lion said as she her brothers and sister raise their hands and electricity shot out surrounding Gohan and Shadow.

Soon a bright light emmited and soon Gohan is now wearing a white and yellow robe with the Haos symbol on his back. Shadow gone to his ball form and floated toward Gohan.

 _"It is done. Now Gohan find the Bakugan resistance and save Vestroya."_ Apollonir said as a portal sucked Gohan.

"No problem uncle Apollonir!" Gohan said as the portal closed.

* * *

Gohan looked around and sees a landscate with no grass, plants, and a few ponds. "This is Vestroya?" Gohan ask as Shadow jumped on his shoulder.

 _"This all happen when the Vexos came."_ Shadow said as he opened on his shoulder. Gohan looked around and he called "Vexos!"

"What?" A male voice said.

Gohan looked behind him to find a boy with grey hair, green cape, black fingerless gloves, black and yellow shoulder pads, black and white pants, green and yellow suit, and black and yellow boots. With a man who has spiky grey hair, violet and yellow cape, violet yellow and black shoulder pads, long grey boots, black pants, and black vest.

"You lost little boy?" The man asked as he laughed.

"No. Who are you two?" Gohan asked getting serious.

"I'm Lync. He's Shadow Prove." Lync said. "Well you two i was sent by the ancient warriors to stop you." Gohan said as they just laugh. "Stop us? Yeah right. You have to defeat us in a Bakugan battle." Shadow Prove said as he put on a black and violet gauntlet.

"If you don't have a gauntlet here." Lync said as he threw a gauntlet at Gohan as he caught it. The gauntlet is white and grey. "Hm." Gohan looed at the gauntlet. "Now who will picked the dirt with him?" Lync asked as he put on a black and green gauntlet.

Gohan looked at his Gauntlet before putting it on. _"Right let's go."_ Shadow said as he close his ball form as Gohan grabbed him. Shadow Prove, Lync and Gohan pressed the main buttons as the gauntlet said _"Gauntlet activated."_ As the trays slide out themselfs.

Then they put cards that look like machines on the tray Gohan's was yellow, Lync's was green, and Shadow Prove's was violet as the trays slide back in. Then Lync and Shadow Prove called out as the giant circles on the cards glowed real brightly "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!"

* * *

 ** _(Theme: Awake and Alive by Skillet)_**

 _Team 1:_

 _Gohan: **(LP: 500/500)**_

 _Team 2:_

 _Shadow Prove:_ ** _(LP: 500/500)_**

 _Lync:_ ** _(LP: 500/500)_**

* * *

"Gate card set!" Lync yelled as he throw a green card to the field, as it enlarged.

He then cried "Bakugan Brawl!" As he throw a sliver and green ball to the battlefield. "Ventus Wired stand!"

The bakugan glowed before it transformed into a giant robot. The robot known as Wired has a large, indestructible beak. Small in stature, looks impossible to hit. It has tiny spinners, it can hover over its opponent. Its wings has five razor sharp feathers that help it fly as well as battle.

Shadow Prove then cried "Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws a black and red ball. "Darkus Mechanical Hydranoid stand!" The bakugan glowed before it transformed into a three headed hydra. He looks like a giant dragon, with black skin, red horns, metal skin and chest, red eyes, and sliver claws.

"Those two look bad." Gohan said worried.

 _"Gohan."_ Shadow mentioned as Gohan nodded.

"Let's do this! Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan as he throws Shadow to the field.

After a couple of seconds Gohan said "Haos Shadow stand!" Shadow opened and glowed before he went into his giant form. Shadow roared as he said _"Let's fight Vexos scum!"_

* * *

 _Lync's Bakugan:_

 _Wired_

 _Ventus Bakugan_

 _Gs: 400_

* * *

 _Shadow Prove's Bakugan:_

 _Mechanical Hydranoid_

 _Darkus Bakugan_

 _Gs: 600_

* * *

 _Gohan's Bakugan:_

 _Shadow_

 _Haos Bakugan_

 _Gs: 500_

* * *

"Well well. Hey Shadow Prove that Shadow's power level is 500." Lync said as he looks his gauntlet's screen saying the screen.

"Sure looks like it." Shadow Prove smirked seeing a challenge.

"Ability activate: Hybrid Cannon!" Lync smirked as he put a card with a minator's skull on it in his gauntlet.

* * *

 _Aura Cannon_

 _Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Wired._

* * *

Wired's beak glowed before it fired a beam hitting Shadow's chest getting him to grunt in pain.

 _Shadow: **(Gs: 500 - 200 = 300)**_

 _Wired: **(Gs: 400 + 200 = 600)**_

"Ability Activate: Light Claws!" Gohan said as he put a card with angel wings on it in his gauntlet.

* * *

 _Light Claws_

 _Transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Shadow._

* * *

 _Shadow: **(Gs: 300 + 300 = 600)**_

 _Wired: **(Gs: 600 - 300 = 300)**_

Shadow's claws glowed yellow before he charge and slash at Wired.

He hit the cliff behind the Vexos.

"Wired! Are you alright!?" Lync asked in concern.

"Get out of my way so you won't embarrassed us." Shadow Prove said annoyed, and sneering.

"Shut up!" Lync yelled annoyance. Shadow Prove sighed before he yelled "Ability activate: Death Trident!" As Mechanical Hydranoid's mouth's opened and gathering energy.

* * *

 _Death Trident_

 _Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent._

* * *

 _Shadow: **(ATK: 600 - 300 = 300)**_

"Ability activate: Valkyrie Barrier!" Gohan yelled as Shadow use his energy to create a yellow barrier.

* * *

 _Valkyrie Barrier_

 _Transfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Shadow._

* * *

 _Shadow: **(Gs: 300 + 400 = 700)**_

 _Mechanical Hydranoid: **(Gs: 600 - 400 = 200)**_

Mechanical Hydranoid fired it but it didn't effect the barrier. "Huh!?" Shadow Prove gasped in shock totally not expecting that.

"Ability Activate: Light Blast!" Gohan said as Shadow fired a yellow beam from his mouth.

* * *

 _Light Blast_

 _Subtracts 150 Gs from the opponent._

* * *

Then the beam hit Mechanical Hydranoid. Mechanical Hydranoid in ball form hit the ground below Shadow Prove. **(** **Shadow Prove: LP: 150/500)**

"No way!" Shadow Prove said in shock. "Relax big baby. Ability activate: Shower Harpoon!" Lync said as Wired fired green balls of energy into the sky then small blasts of energy shot out from them.

* * *

 _Shower Harpoon_

 _Adds 100 Gs to Wired._

* * *

 _Wired: **(Gs: 300 + 100 = 400)**_

The blast hit Shadow as he keeps grunting in pain. "Shadow!" Gohan yelled in concern.

 _"I'm okay Gohan."_ Shadow said as he and Gohan nodded at each other.

"Ability activate: Tail Whip!" Gohan said as Shadow's tail glowed yellow.

* * *

 _Tail Whip_

 _Transfers 200 Gs from the opponent to Shadow._

* * *

 _Shadow: **(Gs: 400 + 200 = 600)**_

 _Wired: **(Gs: 400 - 200 = 200)**_

After Shadow reached Wired he lashed it with his tail Wired glowed before he went into his ball form and landed below Lync. "Wired!" Lync yelled. **(Lync: 300/500)**

Shadow glowed and went into his ball form and Gohan caught him.

"Now who's a big baby! A go go ga ga!" Shadow Prove teased.

"I said shut up!" Lync yelled back.

Gohan sweat dropped before asking "Are you two gonna keep doing that or are we gonna brawl?"

Lync and Shadow Prove looked at Gohan before saying in embarrassment "Oh right." Gohan sigh before yelling "Gate Card Set!" As he throw a pyrus gate card in the battle field, and it did the same thing with Lync's.

* * *

 _Team 1:_

 _Gohan: **(LP: 500/500)**_

 _Team 2:_

 _Lync:_ ** _(LP: 300/500)_**

 _Shadow Prove: **(LP: 150/500)**_

* * *

"Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan said as he threw Shadow. After Shadow opened Gohan said "Pyrus Shadow stand!" Shadow glowed red before he went giant. Now Shadow looks the same except his skin is orange and has black wings, claws, and belly.

"That's different." Shadow Prove admitted on that.

 _"The Ancient Warriors gave me names on my forms. This here is Nuova as a fit for Apollonir's power."_ Shadow told Gohan.

"My turn! Bakugan Brawl!" Lync said as he threw Wired in the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shadow Prove yelled as he threw Mechanical Hydranoid in the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!"

* * *

 _Lync's Bakugan:_

 _Wired_

 _Ventus Bakugan_

 _Gs: 400_

* * *

 _Shadow Prove's Bakugan:_

 _Mechanical Hydranoid_

 _Darkus Bakugan_

 _Gs: 600_

* * *

 _Gohan's Bakugan:_

 _Nuova_

 _Pyrus Bakugan_

 _Gs: 500_

* * *

"Double Ability Activate: Indigo Nightmare plus Death Trident!" Shadow Prove yelled as Mechanical Hydranoid charges energy in his mouth and tails.

* * *

 _Indigo Nightmare_

 _Adds 300 Gs to Alpha Hydranoid._

* * *

 _Death Trident_

 _Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent._

* * *

 _Mechanical Hydranoid: **(Gs: 600 + 300 = 900)**_

 _Nuova: **(Gs: 500 - 300 = 200)**_

"Oh yeah!? Double Ability activate: Neo Vault plus Fireball!" Gohan yelled as Nuova flaps his wings in front of him as he charges a ball.

* * *

 _Neo Vault_

 _Nullifies the opponent's ability and brings the opponent's G Power to Nuova's Base Level._

* * *

 _Fireball_

 _Adds 400 Gs to Nuova._

* * *

 _Nuova: **(Gs: 200 + 400 = 600)**_

 _Mechanical Hydranoid: **(Gs: 900 - 400 = 500)**_

Mechanical Hydranoid fired but had no effect on Nuova's wings. Then Nuova retreated his wings and fired the ball. It hit Mechanical Hydranoid as it in ball form landed in front of Shadow Prove. "You can't do that!" SHadow Prove yelled. **(Shadow Prove: 000/500)**

"That was stupid! Aw well!" Lync said shrugging.

"Gate card open: Land Pressure!" Gohan yelled. Then a giant card glowed below the Bakugan as Wired struggled to stay in the air. "What the!?" Lync said in shock. "Land pressure is a command card which will immobile your bakugan it also takes away 200 power from the opponent's power!" Gohan explained.

 _Wired: **(Gs: 400 - 200 = 200)**_

"Todomeda Ability activate: Maximum Pyrus!" Gohan said as Nuova fired a flame breath.

* * *

 _Maximum Pyrus_

 _Adds 500 Gs to Nuova._

* * *

It hit Wired as his ball form land in front of Lync.

* * *

 _Team 1:_

 _Gohan: **(LP: 500/500)**_

 _Team 2:_

 _Lync: **(LP: 000/500)**_

 _Shadow Prove: **(LP: 000/500)**_

 _Gohan wins!_

* * *

"How can a little dewbazoid like you defeat us!?" Shadow Prove yelled as Shadow returned to Gohan. "Your lucky we'll go. But next your luck will run out." Lync said as they ran away. _"Great job Gohan."_ Shadow said as he hops on his shoulder. "Thanks! Now let's find the resistance." Gohan said as he walked off.

* * *

 **That's chapter 1 re-edited hope you guys like the re-editing. Be sure to review!**


	2. The Resistance!

**Gohan: After i have defeated Lync, and Shadow Prove me and Shadow were looking for the resistance. So far we can't find them. Every battle makes me and Shadow stronger and brings us stronger to out goal. Let's find the resistance so we will save the Bakugan. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 **Theme song:**

 _ **What are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

 **With Gohan and Shadow.**

It was a few hours since the two fought SP and Lync they haven't found the resistance yet. "Shadow you think will we find the resistance?" Gohan ask. Shadow hopped on his shoulder opened and said _"Don't doubt yourself Gohan. We will find them."_ "I hope so buddy." Gohan said as he looked around.

Soon he spotted a man. The man has long, wavy blue hair and green eyes. He has an orange jacket denoting his status as a Subterra brawler, and wears standard Vestal attire underneath. He has tall brown boots and black fingerless gloves. Gohan also spotted a Vexos gauntlet on him which is brown.

"A Vexos." Gohan said. _"Gus Grav. The second best Vexos and a Subterra brawler his partner is Premo Vulcan."_ Shadow described about the man. Gohan walked foward and said "Hey you!" Gus turned around and ask "What do you want little boy?" "Your a Vexos me and my friend hate Vexos." Gohan said.

"So? Were trying to make Vestroya a better place." Gus said. _"A better- A BETTER PLACE!? YOU ARE INSLAVING THE BAKUGAN!"_ Shadow yelled at Gus. "We may be but it's for the Vestals." Gus said. "You can't just take a intelligent world belong to great creatures!" Gohan yelled. "Yes we can. What are you gonna do about it?" Gus ask as Gohan put his gauntlet on.

"Bakugan battle you of coruse." Gohan said. "I love to but i have some-" "Hey Gus!" A voice said cutting Gus off. Then a bug floated over Gus' head as he turned around seeing a boy. The boy wears a gold-trimmed long sleeved overcoat and darker colored 'shoulder pads' on his shoulders. His sleeves go past his wrist forming a slight upward V-shape. He wears this over a light blue sleeveless shirt. He wears white pants with grey pinstriped patches on his hips that are outlined in blue. The bottoms of his pants are neatly tucked into his black boots and are supported by a white and blue belt with a square belt buckle and wears suspender-like straps on his waist with gold buckles and he is wearing black fingerless gloves.

Gohan also sees a gauntlet on him. The gauntlet is white and red. "He must be a part of the Bakugan resistance." Gohan said. "You made it." Gus said. "You bet! This chance was just to sweet to pass up. I really hope you've been practicing Gus. I won't go easy." The boy said. "Hehe your over confidence will be your down fall." Gus said as they got their gauntlets ready.

"We better join him." Gohan said as he got his gauntlet ready and ran beside the boy. "Huh?" The boy ask. "Hmup won't leave me alone huh? Fine you two are on!" Gus declared as they press the main buttons. "Gauntlet activated." The gauntlets said as they put their machine like cards in. The boy's was red and Gus' was brown.

After they put the cards in they yelled "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" "Listen i have no idea who you are but this is a one-on-one Bakugan battle." The boy said. "I'm joining wehter you like it or not! Gate Card set!" Gohan yelled as he throws a Darkus gate card on the battlefield. After it made it's affect Gohan yelled "Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws Shadow into the field. After Shadow opened Gohan yelled "Darkus Shadow stand!"

After Shadow gone giant he looks like a big white dragon man, with two white horns at the back of his head, big black spikes on his back and shoulders, along with his kness, arms, and feet, not to mention his cheen, and has a purple stomach. (A/N: This is Syn Shenron and i removed the corrupt Dragon Ball from his forehead.)

 _"You'll call me Syn when i'm like this alright partner?"_ Syn said. "Right Syn!" Gohan said. "Nevermind that! Bakugan Brawl!" Gus yelled as he throws a Bakugan to the field. After tue Bakugan opened Gus yelled "Bakugan Stand! Premo Vulcan!" The Bakugan gone giant. The Bakugan looks like a viking he is wearing brown and black armor, and has blue bubbles on it, he also has a red visor on him.

"Alright Bakugan Brawl!" The boy yelled as he throws a Bakugan to the field. After it opened the boy said "Bakugan stand!" Soon a fire vortex emerge and the Bakugan go giant. The bakugan is a red dragon, blue crystal on his chest, golden horn, green eyes, sliver, red, and orange belly, tail, and wings.

On a screen was Gus' picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with The boy's and Gohan's execpt The boy's is at the top of the left, and Gohan's is at the bottem left side. In the middle was Vulcan, The dragon, and Syn in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In Vulcan's background was brown, The Dragon's was red, and Syn's was black. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number Vulcan's was the Subterra symbol, The Dragon's was the Pyrus symbol and Syn's was the Darkus symbol. Syn's number was 500, The dragon's was 400, and Vulcan's was 500.

The dragon roared before asking _"Hey uh who are you and your partner?" "I'm Shadow but call me Syn when i'm like this. And my buddy's name is Gohan."_ Syn explained. "Who are you and that dragon?" Gohan ask. "I'm Dan Kuso. And that's Drago." Dan said. "You were fools to face us again! Now you'll see why. Ability Activate: Titan Khuckles!" Gus said.

Then Vulcan's metal gloves rocketed out of Vulcan's hands. One of them grabbed Drago and the other punched him two times as he grunts in pain. On the screen Vulcan was 200 and Drago was -200. Vulcan's power increased to 700 and Drago's power decreased to 200. "Ability Activate: Darkness punch!" Gohan said as Syn charges Darkus energy in his hand.

On the screen Syn was 300 and his power increased to 800. Syn charged and punched Vulcan causing Vulcan to stammer back. _"You'll pay for that."_ Vulcan said in anger. "Ability Activate: Corundum Tuff!" Gohan said. Then Syn fired little balls of red from his fingertips. On the screen Syn was 100 and Vulcan was -200. Syn's power increased to 900 and Vulcan's decreased to 500.

The balls hit as Vulcan keeps grunting in pain. "Ability activate: Fire Shield!" Dan said as Drago makes a shield out of flames and the gloves were bonced off. On the screen Vulcan was -200 and Drago was 200. Drago's power increased to 400 and Vulcan's power was decreased to 300.

But the knuckles were to strong for Drago as he went back in ball form and landed near Dan. On the screen Dan's life bar drops to 300/500. "Your last Ability save Drago but you lost life points in the process." Gus said. "Hmup!" Dan scoffed. "Ability Activate: Demon Death Ball!" Gohan said as Syn charges darkness balls in his hands.

On the screen Syn's power was 400 and his power increased to 1300. "And to make it more worse. Gate Card open: Defense Nulifier! It's a speiacl command card which will not allow the opponent to activate defense abilitys." Gohan said as a giant white Gate card glows from the ground.

"Enough insolence! Ability Activate: Heavy Aegis!" Gus yelled as Vulcan's gloves rotate around. On the screen Vulcan was 200 and his power increased to 500. Vulcan punched the balls and the balls disappered. "What the!?" Gohan yelled in shock. "Double Ability Activate: Drill Impact plus Screw Jolt!" Gus yelled as one of Vulcan's gloves shot out and hit Syn as he screamed in pain. On the screen Vulcan was 200 twice and Syn was -200 twice and Syn's power decreased to 900 and Vulcan's increased to 900. Then Vulcan charged and punched Syn hard. Syn glowed before he went into his ball form. He hit the ground near Gohan.

On the screen Gohan's life bar drops to 250/500. "Shadow are you okay?" Gohan ask. _"You lost 350 of your life points. I'm sorry."_ Shadow said. "Don't be sorry." Gohan said. "It's my turn to start! Gate card set!" Dan yelled as be throws a Pyrus gate card to the battlefield. "Bakugan Brawl!" Dan yelled as he throws Drago to the battlefield after he opened Dan yelled "Bakugan stand!" Then Drago go giant. 'Let's go with Aquos." Gohan said. _"Agreed."_ Shadow said as Gohan grabs him.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan yelled as he throws Shadow to the battlefield. "Aquos Shadow stand!" Gohan yelled after Shadow opened. Shadow gone giant but his gender just changed into a female. She now looks like a human with blue skin, green royal clothing, long curly dark blue hair, golden and blue jewel crown, a purple dragon ball on her forehead, wearing nothing on her feet, and bone necklace. (A/N: This is Oceanus Shenron in Princess Oto form.)

Gohan, Drago, Dan, Gus, and Vulcan in ball form were looking dumbfounded with Gohan sweatdroping. "Uh Shadow is your Aquos form suppose to look like that?" Gohan ask in embarrassment. Shadow looked at Gohan and said in a female voice _"Yes and call me Oceanus in this form."_

"Girl or not i'll still take you down! Bakugan Brawl!" Gus yelled as he throws Vulcan to the field. After Vulcan opened Gus yelled "Bakugan Stand!" Then Vulcan gone giant. On the screen Vulcan, Drago, and Oceanus' power were back the way they are except Oceanus' picture is on with a blue background and the Aquos symbol beside her power.

"Gate card open: Pyrus reactor!" Dan yelled as flames came out from the ground. On the screen Drago was 100 and his power increased to 500. "It's show time! Let them steal your sting! Scorpion!" Dan yelled as he throws a Bakugan in the air except it has a red ring around it as it opened.

After Scorpion gone giant he looks like a big man with three insect legs, yellow belly, blue eyes, three claws on each hand, and spikes on his back. "Huh? Hey what's that?" Gohan ask. "That is a Bakugan trap." Dan explained. On the screen Scorpion was beside Drago's ball form and his picture showed up with his power being 350, and the Pyrus symbol beside his power.

"It's the Bakugan trap!" Gus said in realization. "It's my turn to take you down in one move! Double Ability Activate: Burning Dragon plus Satellite Boost!" Dan yelled. Drago fired a fireball at Scorpion as his back plates opened up. After The fireball hit the deflectors it growed in size and little fireballs emerge from it and headed straight for Vulcan.

"Let's back him up Oceanus! Ability Activate: Aqua Shadow Ball!" Gohan yelled as Oceanus drew her arms back and fired balls of water from her sides. Then the attacks hit Vulcan as he keeps grunting in pain. On the screen Scorpion and Drago's powers combined and their power is now 850 and Scorpion was 100 and Drago was 200 and their power increased to 1150. Oceanus was 200 and Vulcan was -300 Oceanus' power increased to 700 and Vulcan's decreased to 200.

Gus declared "No way! I will never let those two take Vulcan! Ability Activate: Pyrus Durance!" Then the balls on Vulcan's neck glowed and fired balls of brown over and over. Then Scorpion has -100 and Drago has -200 then their power decreased to 850. "You forgot about me! Ventus Ability Activate: Whirlwind Spin!" Gohan yelled as Oceanus spin around as a hurricane surrounded her. "Did he just say Ventus!? _/Did he just say Ventus!?"_ Drago, Vulcan, Dan, and Gus ask in shock.

"That's right Ventus! Oceanus is the commander of the water and air!" Gohan explained. On the screen Oceanus was 200 and her power increased to 900. Then Oceanus fired the hurricane and Vulcan spined around the hurricane screaming all the way. Vulcan in ball form landed beside Gus. On the screen Gus' life bar drops to 150/500.

"Ha ha! Looks like were even!" Dan said as he and Gohan caught their Bakugan and the flames disappeared. "That's alright I haven't even begun to brawl! I am through playing around with you two! Huh?" Gus ask as he felt something pat his shoulder. Then someone walked in front of him. It is a man with a long blond hair that is often spiked up. His Vexos outfit mainly comprises his iconic red mask and red leather coat decorated with black feathers. Underneath, he wears tan pants and Gakuran-like outfit fastened by gold Ouroboros motifs. He also wears ankle-high boots and white gloves. He has on a iconic red mask covers the upper part of his face. A small, blue iris appears on a black eye socket the mask only has one eyehole on the right side while he has no eyehole on the left. The mask might have a computer in it. Gohan is also seeing a Vexos gauntlet on him which is red and was already activate.

"I'll handle this Gus." The man said. "This is my battle!" Gus yelled. "Who are you?" Dan ask. "I am Spectra Phantom! Leader of the Vexos!" Spectra declared causing Gohan's eyes to widen. "If your the leader then get out of here!" Gohan yelled. "Oh really? Hehe. Never! Gate card set!" Spectra yelled as he throws a Pyrus gate card to the battlefield.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Spectra yelled as he throws a Bakugan to the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!" Spectra yelled as the Bakugan opened. Then the Bakugan gone giant. The Bakugan looks like Drago except his skin is a more darker red, has a peach stomach and chest, red eyes, golden horns, and yellows horns on his shoulders not to mention he has wings. On the screen Spectra's life bar was at the bottom of the right side of the screen was the dragon in ball form and his picture showed up. His power was 400 with the Pyrus symbol beside it.

"Now bring out Drago!" Spectra yelled. "Alright! Nobody tells me how to-Huh?" Dan ask as Gohan stepped in front of him. "Dan he'll try to take Drago! I'll take care of this one!" Gohan yelled. "You have 250 points on your life gauge left!" Dan reminded. "I know but my uncle Apollonir told me not to let Drago be taken!" Gohan yelled catching Dan and Drago off guard. _"Did you just said 'Uncle Apollonir'?"_ Drago ask.

"I'll explain later! Bakugan Brawl! Gohan yelled as he throws Shadow to the battlefield. "Ventus Shadow stand!" Gohan yelled as Shadow opened. After a hurricane Shadow emerge. Now Shadow looks like a dragon with peach and green skin with wings, he has a beak like a bird's, has black claws, and toes, black eyes, and tail. (A/N: That is Rage Shenron except i made him have wings, change his color and remove the corrupt Dragon Ball.)

On the screen Shadow's picture appeared with a green background and the Ventus symbol beside his power which is back at 500. _"Call me Rage in this buddy."_ Rage said. "Right Rage!" Gohan said. "Huh?" Dan ask. _That dragon looks magnificent. Now to put him to the test and see what he has to replace Drago._ Spectra thought. "Double Ability Activate: Duel Dragon plus Item Core!" Spectra yelled as the dragons split apart and a axe and a shield appeared by their side.

"No way he splited in two and double his power!" Dan yelled in shock. On the screen the dragons was 100 each then their power increased to 1000. "That won't stop me! Double Ability Activate: Item Core plus Twin Sword!" Gohan yelled as a sword appeared at Rage's side then Rage grab the hilt with two hands and he split them appart. On the screen Rage was 400 and his power increased to 1000.

The dragon with the Axe slash but Rage blocked it and kicked him away. Then Rage pushed the one with the shield away. _This dragon's attack powers and defense skills are unlike any thing i ever seen. Maybe he and that boy can be as Powerful as Broly and Mildrath._ Spectra thought.

"Alright! Double Ability Activate: Illusion Sword plus Electric slime!" Gohan yelled. Rage put the swords back together and fired a wave of blue energy as he slashed and fired smile from his stomach. On the screen Rage was 200 and 300 and his power increased to 1500. "What the!? Those are tough abilitys!" Spectra yelled in realization.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Gus yelled as he throwed Vulcan to the battlefield. Then after Vulcan gone giant Gus yelled "Ability Activate: Heavy Ageis!" Then Vulcan's left metal glove spined and fired a hurricane destroying Ragels abilities. "Vulcan wiped out my abilities!" Rage yelled. On the screen Rage was -1000 and Vulcan was 200. Rage's power deceased to 500 and Vulcan's power increased to 700.

"Their powers are more then over 500 points." Dan gasp in shock. "Prepare to meet your doom!" Gus yelled. Then suddenly a green light appeared and Dan groaned "Aw man! Now who's attacking me?" Then a green bird like bakugan appeared with two dragons almost looking alike. "No way it's him! It's Shun but who are those two?" Dan ask in shock. On the bird like Bakugan was Shun. Shun's outfit consists of a fully black sweater-like turtleneck, gloves that reach to his elbows, and black Vestal jeans.

On the dragon's were two boys who Gohan recognize as... "Goten!? Trunks!?" Goten and Trunks were wearing the same outfits Shun is wearing. All of them were wearing resistance Gauntlets which are green. Shun yelled "Ability Activate: Thunder Power **-** Glimmering Slash!" As the thing below the bird like Bakugan separate spikes came out spined around like a fan and struck Vulcan as he scream in pain.

Goten yelled as he jumped off his dragon "Ability Activate: Wind Power **-** Soaring Strike Shot!" The dragon glowed green before he struck Vulcan. Vulcan in his ball form landed near Gus. On the screen Gus' life drops to 000/500 telling he lost. "Sorry i failed Master Spectra." Gus said in shame.

"It's fine i'll take it from here. Helios are you ready?" Spectra ask his Bakugan. _"I am Master."_ Helios said. "Bakugan Brawl!" Spectra yelled as he throws Helios to the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!" Spectra yelled as Helios opened. Helios gone giant Helios looks like a black and red dragon with a golden horn on his head, spikes on his tail, red wings, spikes on his bady, blood red eyes, and teeth showing out. Helios roared as Dan ask "Who's that Drago?"

 _"I don't know Dan but this one's powerful."_ Drago said. "That's Helios." A young voice said behind them. Gohan looked behind him to see four people. One is a boy wearing a yellow and peach sleeveless jacket, white gloves, and boots and He has spiky pink/purple hair with a red headband over it.

One is a 16 year old boy with pale green-blue hair and cool grey eyes. He wears a purple long sleeved shirt, with black and grey trimmings, greyish-white (sometimes shown vibrant blue instead) pants and black boots. One is a girl. She has short orange hair, wears a small silver jacket, blue earrings, has sapphire blue eyes, and wears a rouge jumpsuit with uneven sized boots and leggings. One is a little boy with blonde hair and a mole on his forehead big blue eyes, glasses, white and blue jacket, white shorts, blue sneakers, and blue fingerless gloves, with green bubbles on them.

Shun landed behind Dan as Goten and Trunks landed beside Gohan. "It's you Shun!" The little boy said. "No you mean Shun Kazami?" The headband boy ask. "So how's it going Dan?" Shun ask. "Okay except with a problem name Spectra." Dan answered. "I can't wait to meet him what do you say we show him how this is done with my little buddys and yours?" Shun ask.

Dan smiled and said "Right! Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws Drago to the field "Bakugan stand!" Dan yelled as Drago opened and gone giant. "Trunks take out those dragons!" Shun said. "Abilty Activate: Claw Thunder **-** Position Keganui!" Trunks yelled as his dragon stopped and fired webs of sticky strings on the dragons putting them back together. Then Goten's dragon grabbed them and dropped them to the ground. On ball form the dragon landed near Trunks earning him and changing his attribute to Ventus.

 _I must see all of the Dragonoid's powers!_ Spectra thought. "Ability Activate: General Quasar!" Spectra yelled as Helios fired a fire ball attacking Goten and Trunks' dragon's defeating them and for the bird like bakugan and the other to be pushed back by the force. Drago and Helios bashed their heads together. _"To think you were once the perfect Dragonoid now your no better then that Tigerra i crushed!"_ Helios said shocking Drago. _"What!? You were the one who took out Tigerra!?"_ Drago ask in shock. _"That's right! And Tigerra cried for mercy just like you will!"_ Helios said.

As Helios chuckled Drago yelled in rage _"I will make you pay for that!"_ As Drago glowed. "Drago what's wrong!? Huh? Is he telling me to use thus card?" Dan ask he stares at a card glowing. _"Hey Gohan activate this ability!"_ Rage yelled as a card in Gohan's hand glowed. "Right! Dan lets activate this one at the same time!" Gohan yelled as Dan nodded.

"Magnificent! Come on! Don't hold back show me everything you got!" Spectra yelled. "Ability Activate: Strike Dragon!" Gohan and Dan yelled at the same time. Then the corrupt Dragon ball on Rage glowed and Drago's Crystal glowed before they fired a wave. On the screen Drago, and Rage was 400 and Helios was -400. Then Rage's power increased to 900 and Drago's power increased to 800 and Helios' power decreased to 400. Then Helios was pushed back. In ball form landed near Spectra. On the screen Spectra's life bar drops to 000/500 telling he lost.

Then Gohan and Dan caught Drago, and Shadow. "Let's go Gus." Spectra said. "Yes master." Gus said as they disappeared. "Come on Dan let's go back with those three." The girl said. "Right Mira." Dan said as they walked away.

* * *

 **In the resistance headquarters.**

After they returned and Shun explained how he came to Vestroya and required Ingram along with introductions it was Goten and Trunks turns. "Alright how did you two get here?" Gohan ask. "Well Gohan. We went back to Capsule corp. after you and Apollonir left. Then we found a machine that will take us to any planet. Then we found the setting Vestroya. Bulma and Vegeta tried to stop us bit we went though anyway. What we saw wasn't good. And those dragon's you saw? We saved them from the Vexos and we ran into Shun. He and Ingram told us about the Vexos. And the three of us work together to free the Bakugan." Goten explained.

"You two were great against Spectra. So i will let you be with me." Gohan said. "YAY!" Goten and Trunks screamed in joy. "On one condition you do what i say when i exactly say it." Gohan said seriously. Goten and Trunks nodded and crossed their hearts. "Now about you." Dan said. _"Like why did you called Apollonir 'Uncle'?"_ Drago ask. "Well i'm a half alien race between Saiyan and Bakugan Lars Lion is my mother. Goten is my half-brother. And the ancient warriors of Vestroya ask me to find the resistance to defeat the Vexos." Gohan explained.

"Your Half-Bakugan?" Ace ask. "Yes." Gohan answered. "Your half Haos?" Marucho ask. "Yes." Gohan answered. "Lars Lion is your mom?" Baron ask. "Yes." Gohan answered a little annoyed. "What's a Saiyan?" Mira ask. "Aww. A warrior and fearfull race." Gohan answered annoyed.

"Were almost there Alpha city new Vestroya." Baron said. They looked at the window to see a dome. "Hey just where i was headed. I'm going to break in and find Skyruss." Shun said. Ace thought of something _Maybe i should test The half-Bakugan and the Purple hair boy._ As he smirked.

* * *

 **There you go! There is a poll available. Will Ace test Gohan and Trunks? Answer on the poll. Be sure to review!**


	3. Resistance Test!

**Hey with a lot of poll votes Ace will test Gohan and Trunks. And Gohkan i will not allow the transformation on Gohan because it will make things confusing but i'll put the appearance of it on him oh and Broly is still a Saiyan and guest Gohan's energy was given to Shadow along with Goten Trunks and Broly's so no they will not go Super Saiyan. I don't own Bakugan and dbz enjoy!**

* * *

 **Gohan: Shadow and i were ask by the ancient warriors to save Vestroya so we found the resistance and joined them Mira, Ace, Baron, Shun, Marucho, and Dan. Now Goten and Trunks joined. Now the 9 of us can fight the Vexos and free the Bakugan. Every battle makes us stronger. Now we have to destroy the controllers. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 _ **What** **are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The** **power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

 **Resistance headquarters.**

In a forest the headquarters parked and wwent into it's trailer stage. After the resistance came out with Gohan wearing a white jumpsuit with high red boots reaching to his knees long red fingerless gloves red armour red shoulder on the left and on the Saiyan like shoulder guard instead of going to the side it goes down his hair is now gold since he ask Mira to dye it and it is combed down into Dan's hair and finally his eyes become luminous.

Along with Shun now wears a long green vest up to his knees with a belt on the side when its open along with Goten and Trunks. "Were close the Alpha City." Shun said. "Alright the sooner we destroy the controller the sooner the Bakugan can be free!" Dan said. "But we have to be quite along with not being undetected." Gohan said. Shadow hopped on his shoulder and said _"Gohan's right. We have to be cautious."_

"Alright let's go." Mira said. After they move to a clearing Ace thought _Perfect place to test them._ "If we keep going it will take us about 4 minutes to reach the city." Shun said as he checks a device telling the coordinates. "Let's go!" Goten said. Before they can keep going Ace said "Wait." They all looked at him.

"I believe it's time for a test." Ace said. "A test?" Trunks ask. "Dan remember the test i gave you to join the resistance?" Ace ask. "Uh yeah why did you-" Dan realize what Ace is talking about. "Ace you are not testing here!" Dan yelled. "Yes i can. Half-Bakugan and purple hair boy if you two can beat me then you'll be in. I always test before the members can join the resistance." Ace said. "Hey! Me and Gohan have names thank you very much!" Trunks yelled.

"Whatever." Ace said. "Hm. I know this must be practice for whatever lies ahead!" Gohan said. "Of course!" Ace agreed. "Trunks you'll show us your skills in this." Gohan said. "Alright. Ace we accept your challenge!" Trunks said making Ace smirk at them. The they put their gauntlets on and activated them. "Gauntlet Activated." The gauntlets said as they put their machine like cards in.

Then they all yelled out "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Then time froze. "Gate card set!" Ace yelled as he throws a Darkus gate card on the battlefield. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ace yelled as he throws a Bakugan to the battlefield. "Darkus Percival stand!" Ace yelled as Percival opened. The Percival gone giant. Percival has two dragon head wrist guards, and his body is covered in armor-plated steel and has a purple and red cape. The horns sticking out from his head and shoulders are unbreakable.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan yelled as be throws Shadow to the Battlefield. "Subterra Shadow stand!" Then Shadow gone giant Shadow appears as a larger mole like creature, with the snout, claws, and whiskers being lengthened. His body is light brown, with black claws and horns, but his nose is pink. (A/N: That is Naturon Shenron mole absorbed but made some differences.)

 _"Taste the ancient power of Earth!"_ Subterra Shadow said. "You're nickname in that will be Naturon!" Goten said as Naturon gave him a thumbs up. "Bakugan Brawl!" Trunks yelled as he throws his dragon to the battlefield. "Ventus Leonidas stand!" Trunks yelled as his dragon opened. Leonidas is a green dragon and has three horns two over his ears and one in the middle of his muzzle. He has three toes on each foot. He has three fingers on each hand. His tail is long and ends in an arrow. He also has three stripes on his shins.

On a screen was Ace's picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with Gohan's and Trunks' execpt Gohan's is at the top of the right, and Trunks' is at the bottom left side. In the middle was Percival, Naturon, and Leonidas in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In Percival's background was black, Naturon's was brown and Leonidas' was green. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number Percival's was the Darkus symbol, Naturon's was the Subterra symbol and Leonidas' was the Ventus symbol. Percival's number was 450, Naturon's was 500, and Leonidas' was 450.

"Naturon's power is off the chain!" Ace said. _"We will still beat them Ace."_ Percival said. _"Let's prove him wrong Trunks."_ Leonidas said as Trunks nodded. "Ability Activate: Darkus Driver!" Ace yelled as Percival flys to the air and spins like a drill and headed straight toward them. On the screen Percival was 200 and his power increased to 650. "Ability Activate: Clay wall!" Gohan yelled. On the screen Percival was -200 and Naturon was 200. Percival's power decreased to 450 and Naturon's power increased to 700. Naturon slammed his fist on the ground and a wall appeared.

Percival hit the wall but it made no dent. "Ability Activate: Cross Wind!" Trunks yelled. On the screen Leonidas was 300 and his power increased to 750. Leonidas charged and fired a ball of wind with a air 'X' on it. (Much similar to the ability 'Cross Fire' from Lumino Drago.) "Is that a fact? Double Ability Activate: Night Explorer plus Misty Shadow!" Ace yelled. Then Percival transformed into a lot of bats with dragon horns on them as they swirled around Leonidas as a black hurricane engulfs him.

On the screen Leonidas was -300 twice. Leonidas power decreased to 150. "Oh no!" Trunks yelled as Leonidas struggled to swat the bats away. "I'll help! Ability Activate: Gate Card Take Over!" Gohan yelled confusing the resistance including Goten. "Gate Card Take Over?" Dan ask. "What's that?" Marucho ask.

Naturon punched the ground as the resistance waited and... nothing came. "Was that supposed to be a joke?" Ace ask felling annoyed nothing happened. "Nope! Gate Card Open: Evil Clear!" Gohan yelled. "That's not going to-" Mira started only to gasp in shock as a giant white card glowed below them.

Percival transformed backed looking shocked. _"What's happening!?"_ Percival ask in shock as the hurricane disappeared. "I just nullified your abilities!" Gohan yelled. Ace looking shocked only yelled "What happened!? That was my gate card! How did you activate it!?" "Let's just say Gate Card Take Over allows me to control the opponent's gate card." Gohan explained.

"Ability Activate: Alpha Blaster!" Trunks yelled. On the screen Leonidas was 300 twice and 200 and his power increased to 950. Leonidas fired a beam from his mouth and it his Percival. Percival in ball form landed near Ace. On the screen Ace's life bar drops to 400/500. Naturon and Leonidas were caught by their brawlers. "How do you like that?" Trunks ask.

"Impress i'll admit but can you handle Percival's true might?" Ace ask. "Likewise Gate Card Set!" Trunks yelled as he throws a Ventus Gate Card to the battlefield. "Bakugan Brawl!" Trunks yelled as he throws Leonidas to the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!" Trunks yelled as Leonidas opened. Leonidas gone giant. "Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan yelled as he throws Shadow to the battlefield.

"Subterra and Darkus Shadow stand!" Gohan yelled as Shadow opened. Shadow gone giant. Shadow looks like a fat green dragon with black spikes on his shoulders, sharp teeth, two big legs, and a dragon ball on his forehead. (A/N: That is Haze Shenron.) "You should call him Haze like that." Dan said.

"Good idea Dan." Gohan agreed. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ace yelled as he throws Percival to the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!" Ace yelled as Percival gone giant. On the screen everything is the same with the powers back with Haze having a brown and black background and the Darkus and Subterra symbols beside his power.

"Ability Activate: Tri-Gunner!" Ace yelled as the wristbands on Percival opened and charged violet energy with his mouth. On the screen Percival was 300 and his power increased to 750. Percival fired the blasts. "Not gonna happen! Ability Activate: Pollution!" Gohan said as a purple glowing gas passes through Haze's mouth.

The gas went everywhere after Percival smelled it and started coughing. "Percival what's wrong?" Ace ask. _"This gas -cough cough- it smells terrible -cough cough- my power it's draining! -cough cough-"_ Percival said. "It's pollution one of Haze's special abilities it nullifies the abilities the opponent activities it also makes the opponents power go to 100." Gohan explained shocking them.

On the screen Percival was -650 and his power decrease to 100. "Enough!" Ace said as he holds an ability card. "I agree." Gohan said confusing them. "Pollution is also an ability which will stop you from activated any abilities." Gohan said. "That's not fair." Ace said. _"All Bakugan battles are fair Ace you should know that."_ Haze said

"Also you don't have a gate card. Trunks?" Gohan ask. "Right. Gate Card Open: Devour Darkus!" Trunks yelled as the gate card glows. Soon Percival feels more power draining from him. On the screen Percival's power is dropping and not stopping. "Huh!?" Ace ask in shock. "It's a command card that sucks each attribute energy i tell it to." Trunks explained.

"That gives us the advantage Ability Activate: Spike Charge!" Gohan yelled. On the screen Haze was 200 and his power increased to 700. Spikes appeared on Haze's left shoulder as he ran toward Percival with his spiky shoulder at Percival. Haze lunged at Percival with his spiky shoulder hitting him. Percival in ball form landed near Ace. On the screen Ace's life bar drops to 100/500.

"Your really making me mad now!" Ace yelled as he gets Percival. "That's the way of brawling isn't it?" Gohan ask. "Hmup!" Ace scoffed. "Gate Card Set!" Gohan yelled as he throws a Haos Gate Card to the battlefield. "Bakugan Brawl!" Ace, Trunks, and Gohan yelled as they throw their Bakugan to the battlefield. "Bakugan Stand!" They yelled as their Bakugan opened.

Their Bakugan gone giant. On the screen their power is back the way it was with Shadow in Haos form. "Let's not forget Bakugan Trap Falcon Fly!" Ace yelled as he throws a rectangle like bakugan in the air. It opened and went giant. Falcon Fly looks like a giant black and violet bug with purple wings, big yellow eyes, six short black legs with red claws, and a red tip on the tail almost looking like a magnet.

On the screen Falcon Fly in giant form with his power of 350 combined with Percival making their power to 800. "Ace has a Bakugan trap to?" Gohan ask. "Now take this combination formation!" Ace yelled as Percival jumped and landed on Falcon Fly's back. "That won't matter! Ability Activate: Gust!" Trunks yelled. On the screen Leonidas was 200 and his power increased to 650. Leonidas kept flapping his wings as a wind storm occurred.

"Ability Activate: Ice shower!" Gohan yelled as Shadow lift his arms to the sky. Then shards of ice dropped from the air. On the screen Shadow was 200 and his power increased to 700. Percival and Falcon Fly stayed on while avoiding the shards. "Ability Activate: Fly Enemy!" Ace yelled as Falcon Fly fired purple lasers from it's eyes. On the screen Falcon Fly was 200 and his and Percival'e power increased to 1000.

The beams hit as Leonidas and Shadow grunt in pain. "Gate Card Open: Rank Zero!" Gohan yelled as the gate card glowed. Then Falcon Fly and Percival froze and can't move. "He froze them!?" Ace ask in shock. "Rank Zero is a gate card which will freeze your opponent and the abilities it activities. Now attribute change go!" Gohan yelled as Shadow glowed. Shadow changed to Nuova. "Todomeda Ability Activate: Maximum Pyrus!" Gohan yelled as Nuova fired flames from his mouth.

On the screen Nuova was 500 and his power increased to 1200. It hit them as Percival screamed. Falcon Fly and Percival in shape form landed near Ace. "They beat me?" Ace ask looking dumbfounded. On the screen Ace's life bar drops to 000/500 telling he lost. "We did it Gohan!" Trunks yelled as he and Gohan highfived each other.

"Wow those two did better then me." Dan said. Ace walked to them and said "I'll admit i'm surprised welcome to the resistance." "Thank you Ace." Gohan said politely. They all laughed.

* * *

 **Now that Gohan and Trunks have passed the test what will happen in Alpha with the resistance? Be sure to review!**


	4. Cyber Nightmare

**Hey everybody sorry but thanks for waiting patiently. Gohkan in case you forgot the resistance has to get through Lync and Altair. I'm putting something different in this i'm making somebody else battle Lync and plan something for Goten. I don't own DBZ and Bakugan ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Gohan: After our test with Ace me, Trunks and the resistance are getting closer to Alpha City i finally get to see what Shadow is really made of. Me, Mira, Goten, Baron, Trunks, Ace, Marucho, Dan, and Shun finally got to Alpha City. But can we destroy the controller and why do i get the feeling we are about to be suprise? BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 _ **What** **are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The** **power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

 **Near Alpha City.**

Gohan and the others stopped near Alpha City looking cool. "Finally there it is." Dan said. Marucho hoping like a little girl said "Alpha City New Vestroya here we come!" Shun with a serious face said "Okay follow me." They stopped near a air duct. "This duct goes underground and comes up in the City." Shun said as Goten and Trunks pulled Marucho up.

"That way we can sneak into the city undetected." Gohan said as Marucho groaned. "How did you, Goten, and Trunks find this Shun?" Marucho ask. "We've been casing the area for a couple of days." Shun said. "Nice work dudes! It's great to have you three on the team!" Dan said causing Trunks to donk him. "Be quiet! Are you trying to get us caught?" Trunks whispered as Dan rubbed his head. "Sorry Trunks." Dan said.

Leonidas sweatdropped and said _"Trunks is hyper."_ "Let's go!" Goten said with excitement in his voice as he jumped down as they looked down to see him jumping down from fan to fan and landed on the ground. "Wow! That's seriously some awesome ninja action!" Baron yelled in excitement.

Goten looked up and asked "Baron why not you go next?" "Okay!" Baron answered immediately as he punched and kicked in the air before jumping down... and got hit by the fans on the way causing Gohan to sweatdropped, Trunks, and Goten to laugh at Baron's clumsiness, and the heroes to stare blankly.

Marucho sweatdropped and said "I really don't think he has the ninja thing down quite yet." With Gohan nodding in agreement. _"Don't you guys think we should follow them?"_ Shadow ask. _"I agree with Shadow on this."_ Drago said. "Yeah!" Dan said. They all jumped down with Marucho screaming and Dan saying "This rocks!"

In a hall that looks like huge pipe was the heroes with Shun carrying a flashlight to light the hall. "Trunks Goten how come you can't use Ki?" Gohan ask the obvious question. "Our energys gone somehow after we got here." Goten answered. Trunks nodded in agreement as they walking. "Hey Shadow are their energys in you?" Gohan ask his Bakugan friend. _"No I'm afraid. Their energy must have been taken somehow by someone."_ Shadow replied.

As they kept walking around and looking around Mira thought _I can't pass up this chance to talk to my father. But i'll have to give them a slip to do that._ Gohan heard her thanks to Piccolo reading minds he taught him a few years back before Majin Buu came and got confused. Mira dropped her head low as a Brown Bakugan hopped on her shoulder and said _"You... you seemed troubled Mira."_ "I'm fine." Mira said quickly. _"Well i'm right beside you."_ The Bakugan said. "Thanks a lot." Mira said with a smile.

They continued to walk around and saw a ladder. Outside we heard Dan grunting and moved a sewer lid out of the way. "Man i never thought we get here!" Dan grunted. "Me too!" Goten's voice groaned. Dan yelp as he saw a creature that is purple, with yellow eyes, and sharp teeth lunging at him. "Ah! No!" Dan yelped. But it was just a hologram billboard. "Battle of the Bakugan!" A man's voice was heard as Dan sighed in relief and dropped to his knees.

"Many will compete but one will rise victorious! You wouldn't want to miss a minute of the action!" The voice said as the others climbed out and saw the billboard. "A tournament!?" Goten said in excitement. "Aw yeah!" Trunks said. "See you there Brawlers!" The voice said before the billboard disappeared.

"Hey Gohan can we go there?" Goten ask. "Yeah let's go there! Come on please?" Trunks ask. "Please?/Were begging./Can we go?/ Please?" Goten and Trunks begged. Gohan shooked his head and said "Guys we don't have time for this. We got to destroy the Alpha controller." Goten and Trunks groaned in disappointment.

They heard some horns honking and the heroes saw that cars on traffic are coming as they yelp and move to the opposite side of the street with Dan lagging as he ran over and started to breath heavily from dodging that traffic. "Whoa! Looks like we got here in the middle of rush hour!" Marucho said. "How about a little warning next time Shun!?" Dan yelled angrily at the ninja boy.

Shun said "Sorry dude check it out!" "Wow awesome!" Dan said. They walked around Alpha city and saw every building which reminded Gohan about New Planet Vegeta and Broly destroying the city making him shudder. _"Gohan is there something wrong?"_ Shadow ask. "No Shadow just thinking." Gohan said. _"Well i'm right beside you."_ Shadow said. Gohan smiled and said "Thanks."

"This is where i used to live. My father still works there." Mira said. "What does he do?" Trunks ask. Mira said "He's a professor and a researcher on Bakugan." "Just like Trunks' mother. I mean not on Bakugan and not a man i mean but... well you know." Goten said. "This is not what i was expecting." Dan said. "I know what you mean Dan." Marucho said.

"Not expecting what Dan?" Trunks ask. "I thought a city full of Vestals would look more evil like you know?" Dan ask. Marucho nodded and said "Yeah but everyone looks like us. It doesn't make sense." "If they were evil than me and Shadow would beat them quickly." Gohan said. "How come they don't understand about the Bakugan?" Goten ask.

Then they beard the man's voice again "Battle of the Bakugan! The world's top brawlers in the ultimate smackdown!" "Hehe Cool! Can't wait!" A boy said. "It's gonna be the best! But no-one can take on Spectra!" Another boy said. "No way! My brother's gonna crush them all!" A girl protested (A/N: I don't know if this fan is a girl or a boy if anyone knows what gender the fan is tell me.)

"Whoa! He's a brawler!?" The first boy ask. "Yeah! He's gonna win for sure this time and then he's gonna become a member of the Vexos!" The girl or boy answered as the resistance listened real close. "Sweet! When i grow up i wanna join the Vexos too!" The second boy said. "I wanna be just like Spectra!" The girl or boy said. "I'm gonna be just like Shadow Prove!" The first boy said as they ran out with the resistance letting the info sink in.

"I guess the Vexos are their heroes." Dan said. "It's weird!" Marucho said. Trunks nodded and said "I don't want to blame them 'bout their excitement." Baron said "But Everyone needs to learn the truth." "Bakugan are intelligent beings who deserved to be free." Ace and Gohan said at the same time making them look at each other.

"Remember it's not their fault. I was the same until i found out." Mira said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Mira: I founded out a few days ago and made the resistance.

 _A brown ape with a staff, sliver rings on his arms, and legs, and a sliver crown with a Sapphire yelled out from a attack before it went to ball form and landed near Mira. "Oh darn i lost again." Mira said as she picked up the ape Bakugan. A boy chuckled and said "Your just not falling through Mira." The boy twist his Bakugan as it spin in the air before he grabbed it._

 _The boy is wearing a white shirt, a resistance Pyrus gauntlet, yellow linings, red sneakers, a brown furry belt, and blue jeans, he has blue eyes, and very VERY light brown hair._ _"You corner your opponent but for some reason you lose focus on the final attack." The boy said. "Well i just want to beat my big brother so there!" Mira yelled._

 _Mira's brother poked her forehead as she blushed and said "Just chill. Your learning fast short stuff." Then Mira chuckled and started laughing and her brother followed after._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

Mira with a sad face said "Oh Keith." She heard Dan yelled "This is whacked! We gotta make them understand! Bakugan are alive feel pain and to be set free!" "That's right! We'll tell the Vestals the whole truth and then they'll see! Good plan Elfin?" Marucho ask his Bakugan. Elfin opened and said _"Sure sure. But maybe just to be on the safe side we should destroy the controller first."_ "Yeah yeah i'm with her! Where is the controller?" Dan agreed and ask. "Maybe that huge tower at the center?" Goten ask.

They looked and Ace said "Nice eye Ten." Goten chuckled at the nickname as Ace continued "The dome in the center of the city is the battle arena where all the Bakugan battles take place." "And that tower on top is the dimension controller." Baron said. "What are we waiting for!? Let's get to work! Come on Shun!" Dan said.

"Hold on Dan." Gohan said as everyone looked at him. "Eh?" Dan ask. "Their might be security. And I doubt the Vexos didn't tell anyone about us. So we gotta know how much security there is." Gohan pointed out as Shun nodded. "That's why i wanted to check it out first." Shun said. "We should give them a chance Dan! After all Shun, Trunks, and Goten got us in the city didn't he?" Marucho ask. "Whatever let's just get going!" Dan said.

Gohan said "Dan charging in without a plan is pure folly!" "No i can't join you. There's something i have to take care of alone." Mira said as she ran off not before Gohan whispered something to Trunks as he nodded and ran after Mira. Dan broke the silence by saying "What the!?" "Mira stop!" Marucho yelled out.

"Weird." Dan said.

* * *

 **With Mira and Trunks.**

Mira entered one of the apartments with Trunks sneaking with her. _It was foolish to think he'd be here._ Mira thought as she entered the hall. Leonidas hoped on Trunks shoulder and whispered _"Trunks this is wrong."_ "I know Leonidas but Gohan told me what she's doing that involes talking to her father." Trunks whispered back. Mira sighed and think.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Mira's brother known as Keith entered the home said "Mira your back!" Another show Keith reading a book Mira walked over and ask him "Your still doing homework?" "Mira you got to check this out." Keith said. Another showed Keith working on a hologram computer as Mira ask him "What is it? Another lame video or a secret love note?"_

 _"Here." Mira said as she placed a cup beside Keith. Keith only said "Hey thanks sis." Mira smiled._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

Mira was standing in front of Keith's hologram computer. Mira looked at the computer and thought _Everything is just the way he left it._ She heard something clatter and looked over gasp seeing Trunks sitting down while rubbing his head. "Trunks!? What are you doing here!?" Mira ask in anger. Trunks answered "Gohan was worried so he told me to follow you which involves your dad." Mira gasp.

"He knows?" Mira ask. "Yeah he can read minds." Trunks said as he crosses his arms. "Does he know about Keith as well?" Mira ask in hope. Trunks looks confused and said "Uh no he didn't in fact he didn't mention this 'Keith' as well." As Mira's hope died out. "Oh follow me then." Mira said as they went to a table.

Mira sat on a table working on a hologram computer with her Bakugan and Leonidas on it and Trunks sitting on it. "There must be some clue here. Something to tell me where he's gone." Mira said. Trunks gained a new outfit he borrowed. He wears a light green jacket with no zipper, white strings, black shorts, and red sneakers. (A/N: This was his appearance in the movie 'Broly Second Coming'.)

"Mira mind telling me about Keith?" Trunks ask. Mira said "Keith is my older brother. I tried to get him to join the resistance but he disappeared all of a sudden and now i have to find him." "Goten and Gohan's uncle Raditz is the same except he stayed away from Goku all his life until he came back with evil lurking in him." Trunks said. "Raditz?" Mira ask. "Later he's not important maybe we will help you find Keith right Leo?" Trunks ask.

 _"Yeah we will find Keith Mira i promise."_ Leonidas said. Mira smiled and said "Thanks." Mira stumbled across pictures of Keith as Trunks looked at them whistled and said "Man i wish my mom would pick him instead of my dad." "I know. If i just keep looking." Mira said ignoring what Trunks just said.

Mira then gasp seeing a picture of her and Keith. "It's just i feel like something is wrong. I hope he's out there fighting to free the Bakugan just like me. What do you think Wilda? Does that make sense to you?" Mira ask her Bakugan with a smile. Wilda sounding nervous said _"Well i..."_ as Trunks turned to the door for some reason.

"Wilda? Huh? Who's there!?" Mira ask. She and Trunks saw it was a man. He has on glasses, a trimmed mustache, and beard brown hair reaching to his lower back, and wearing black jeans, a blue shirt with black linings, and red sneakers. The man smiled seeing Mira "Ah Mira! You've come back. And you also brought a friend with you how nice."

"Who're you?" Trunks ask. "I'm Professor Clay Mira's..." "...father." Mira finished as Trunks looked at her. "So Mira what's your friend's name?" Professor Clay ask. "I'm Trunks Briefs." Trunks said as be held put his hand to shake his. "As in the son of Bulma Briefs?" Professor Clay ask as he shook Trunks hand. "Yeah you know her?" Trunks ask. "I heard about her of course. Mira are you doing a babysitting service now?" Professor Clay ask. "No father he just came along." Mira said.

"Either way i'm glad you've come to your senses." Professor Clay said confusing Trunks. Mira looking angry said "Never! If it means enslaving the Bakugan." "No need to get so upset Mira. Why can't you just enjoy your good life?" Professor Clay ask. "No way! That life depends upon the misery of others!" Mira yelled making both Trunks, and Professor Clay to gasp.

Professor Clay yelled "Enough!" "Father where is Keith?" Mira ask. Professor Clay turned away from her as she yelled "Tell me! You know something! Don't you!?" Professor Clay only answered blankly "I... Mira your brother... he's no more. Please take my advice. And just forget you ever knew him." Trunks gasped "You mean... he's...?" Professor Clay only nodded while Mira stared in disbelief.

"Monster. How could you!?" Mira ask in disbelief. A ringing can be heard as Professor Clay answered a phone "Yes?... I'm on my way." As he was leaving the door opened and Mira grabbed his arm and questioned "Hold it! Are you saying something happened!? Tell me!" "Pull yourself together!" Professor Clay yelled as he pushed Mira back while she landed on her butt as Trunks ran over to see if she is alright.

"Are you alright?" Trunks ask as Leonidas glared at Professor Clay. "Mira. This is all i have to say on the matter: If you know what's good for you you will clean up and learn to behave. And since your our guest Trunks you will help her clean. Lock up when you two leave." Professor Clay said as he leaves.

Mira stared at the door and said "Father." Then she fan out with Trunks who locked up. They ran to see Professor Clay leaving with a car as he speeded off. "COME BACK! I swear i'll find the truth." Mira said as she stared at where her father left.

* * *

 **In a lab.**

In a hallway was Professor Clay with two of his workers. "You sure the transystem have reach the projective numbers?" Professor Clay ask. "Yes sir see checks out." One of the workers said as Professor Clay looks at a tablet. "Excellent work we'll begin experiment. Immediately." Professor Clay ordered. "Yes sir." The workers said.

Mira and Trunks wearing lab coats ran toward a hiding spot following Professor Clay. They hide when a couple of Vestal guards pasted them. They ran toward to where Professor Clay and his workers went to. _What are you up to this time father?_ Mira thought. They continue to run to a door. Trunks realized there are more paths. "Now where did they go?" Trunks ask.

They opened one of tne doors. They walked inside and heard some screech roaring. They gasp seeing a giant robot. The robot has a cannon with a green crystal in it's mouth, black metal teeth, a sliver head with a long beak, purple glowing eyes, three green fins on his head, and a golden horn, a long black neck, two wings that look like circles with a black center, three aluminum feathers on them, some green and yellow, a long green tail with two yellow spikes on it and a bit of sliver on it, a spinning metal disk at it's chest, and a green diamond above it, and finally two long sticks with points looking like it's legs.

The robot looks like it's in a chamber with three spinning disks as they glow green. "W-What is that thing?" Mira ask in shock. "Looks like some giant robot beast." Trunks answered. "Transystem active. Energy levels standing at 250." One of the workers with Professor Clay and the other worker said.

Lighting surrounded the robot as it roared at them. "Raise it to three thousand!" Professor Clay ordered as the workers looked at him in shock. "What!? All at once!?" One of the workers said in shock. "There are strict guidelines-" The other worker was cutoff. "We're on the threshold (Threshold: Close of something.) of something great. Increase power!" Professor Clay ordered.

"Yes sir. Increasing power." The worker said. They saw that the robot is shrinking as it kept roaring. Mira gasp and Professor Clay grunted. Then a explosion of green happened as they covered their eyes. They looked over to see a small green ball as Professor Clay stared to laugh. "It worked! We've did it! The power of a Bakugan... in a Cybernetic body. We've created a new Bakugan!" Professor Clay declared.

Mira stepped back as she said "It can't be... Vestals creating Bakugan!? But why father? Why!?" "Whoa i gonna have to tell my mom about that!" Trunks said very impressed and shocked about what just happened. Leonidas sigh and said _"He doesn't see what the point is."_

* * *

 **With Gohan and the others.**

Dan and the others are on top of a building and saw a lot of Vestal guards surrounding the arena. "Man security here is tighter then... Shun's jeans." Dan chuckled. "We won't even get close with all those guards around." Goten said. "Wait look over there guys!" Baron said. "Look at what?" Gohan ask. "It looks like their doing a mock battle before the tournament starts." Ace said.

"Where!? Where!?" Dan said as he looks around with his binoculars. He then looked to see a giant white and yellow bird and a brown and red beetle Bakugan fighting each other. "Wow there they are." Goten said. The bird Bakugan screech as lighting rushed to the tower. "You see that?" Dan ask. "Just like i thought. The battle arena and the controller seemed to be synchronized." Shun said.

"Synchronized? Is this what you wanted to check out Shun?" Dan ask as the Ventus ninja nodded. "Yeah. We'll take advantage of that link to destroy the controller." Shun said. "We better get outta here and then Shun will explain." Gohan said as they nodded. "Maybe we should wait until Mira and Trunks gets back." Marucho said. _"Speaking of which why did Trunks followed her?"_ A yellow and white Bakugan said as he hopped on Baron's shoulder.

"Back at the hallway Nemus i heard her saying that she can't pass a chance to talk with her dad an needed to give us a slip to do that." Gohan said. "What!? I'm calling her!" Dan yelled as he pulls out a red communicator. "Mira come in!" Dan yelled as he hologram picture of Mira and Trunks appeared telling Gohan that Trunks was spotted.

"Dan please keep it down." Mira said. Dan got angry and yelled "Keep it down!? We got Bakugan to save remember!?" Trunks said "We've got worse problems than them stupid. What me and Mira saw was totally not anything we've ever seen." "Just get here." Mira said. "No problem!" Gohan said. Goten got excited and yelled "Everyone grab on to Gohan!" They got confused. "Uh. Shadow? Think you can-" _"I know what your thinking."_ Shadow said.

* * *

 **With the duo.**

Trunks, and Mira are in a robotic arena. "I can't believe this." Mira said. "This is like a nightmare." Trunks said. Then the lights suddenly came on. They heard laughing and looked to find... "Lync!" Mira yelled. "Who?" Trunks ask. "One of the Vexos." Mira answered as Trunks tensed up.

"You two thought your so smart over coming here Mira, and Trunks. Professor Clay is a genius you know. But it's to bad for you Mira that you didn't inherit his brain. We've been following you two since ever since you went home and you never even noticed. Amateur. Dumb moves like that or your little crusaders is doomed. But i'll help you out. You like to see what Clay's been up to here haven't you two? Well take a good long look." Lync said as he opens his hand revealing the same ball the robot was transformed into.

"What about it?" Trunks ask. "Well Trunks there is good news. A new day is dawning for the Vexos and i'm going show you two why." Lync said before Gohan along with the rest teleported beside Lync scaring the wits out of him as he jumps back saying "OH WHAT THE IN HECK!?"

"Ah i'm getting dizzy." Marucho said as he spins around. "Ah man." Dan groaned. "Thanks Shad." Gohan said causing Shadow to nod. Trunks said "Your here everyone!" Lync said "I gave no idea about that. But just in time to." "Lync you again!" Dan said. "You know him?" Gohan ask. "He's the first Vexos I fought." Dan answered. "So do i." Gohan said. "Ah Gohan your here. Now Shadow is gonna lose." Lync said.

"No way on that!" Gohan yelled. "Then battle me then!" Lync said. Gohan looked at Goten and said "Goten." Catching his little half-brother's attention. "I want you to battle Lync you haven't shown us your skills yet." Gohan said shocking everyone including Professor Clay, and his workers who were standing above the battlefield.

"All right i'll not let you down!" Goten said. The floor suddenly glowed red as a voice said "Powering up Bakugan battle system. Begin simulation. Power levels rising. Code name Altair is now online. Begin Bakugan battle." Lync and Goten pressed the main button on their gauntlets as they said "Gauntlet Activated." They placed the machine cards in as they yelled "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!"

"Gate card set!" Lync said as he throws a Ventus gate card on the field. "Check this! Bakugan Brawl!" Lync yelled as he throws the robot to the field. "Bakugan Stand! Go Ventus Altair!" Lync yelled as Altair gone giant. Dan yelled "What is that thing!?" _"I've never seen anything like it!"_ Drago yelled.

"A cybernetic Bakugan and Mira's father created it." Trunks answered. "No way!" Ace yelled. "Mira'a dad made his own Bakugan!?" Dan ask in shock. "Oh don't act so surprised. Vestal science can do anything and Altair is living proof." Lync said. "Dream on there's no way that thing can get past a real Bakugan ready Drago?" Gohan said "Dan this is Goten's brawl we are not interfering." Dan looking shocked said "Gohan-" "I'M SAYING THAT AND THAT'S FINAL!" Gohan yelled scaring Dan to the very core. "Okay fine! But if things look bad i'm interfering!" Dan said as Gohan crosses his arms.

Goten looking shocked said "Okay Lync. Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws a Bakugan to the field "Stand Ventus Stly Beetle!" As it went giant into a green version of the beetle bakugan confusing the resistance.

On a screen was Lync's picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with Goten's execpt Goten's is at the top left side. In the middle was Altair, and Stly Beetle in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In Altair and Stly Beetle's backgrounds were green. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number Altair and Stly Beetle's was the Ventus Symbol. Altair's number was 500, and Stly Beetle's was 350.

"Now will see what my cybernetic beauty can do." Professor Clay said. "Ability Activate: Spinal Saucer!" Lync said as green energy disks appeared below Altair's wings as he fired them. On the screen Altair was 200 and it's power increased to 700. "Ability Activate: Mega Horn!" Goten said as Stly Beetle's horn glows and invades the disk but they hit it anyway. Goten gasp.

On the screen Stly Beetle was 150 and it's power increased to 500. "Oh no!" Dan yelled. Marucho yelled "That thing is powerful!" Professor Clay laugh. "Don't count me out! Ability Activate: Hard Slam!" Goten said. Stly Beetle hit Altair's back as it roared. On the screen Altair was -200 and Stly Beetle was 200 and Altair's power decreased to 500 and Stly Beetle's power increased to 700 as Professor Clay yelled "No! Altair's power dropped by 200 points! And Stly Beetle's gain 200 points! Altair is vulnerable. Well don't just stand there take notes!" "At once." One of the workers said.

"So you don't know when your beat! Double Ability Activate: Mega Shield plus Thunder Flare!" Lync yelled as a green shield envelops Altair and his tail fired a green lighting bolt as Stly Beetle screeched in pain. On the screen Altair was 200 twice and Stly Beetle was -200. Then Altiar's power increased to 900 and Stly Beetle's power decreased to 500. "STLY BEETLE!" Goten yelled as Stly Beetle went to ball form.

On the screen the gauntlet said "Goten life force 350%." As he life bar drops to 350/500. "Hmup i not beaten yet Lync! Gate card set!" Goten said as he throws a Ventus gate Card to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Goten yelled as he throws a Bakugan to the field. "Ventus Verrias stand!" Goten yelled as a green version of the ape Bakugan gone giant. "Whatever Bakugan brawl!" Lync yelled as he throws Wired to the field "Wired stand!" Then Wired gone giant as Ace and Shun yelled "WHAT!?"

"That's the Bakugan Lync used against me." Gohan said. On the screen everything looked the same with Verrias being a Ventus Bakugan and his power is 400 and Wired being 400 and a Ventus Bakugan. "Ability Activate: Ventus Staff!" Goten said as Verrias used his staff to throw balls of wind. On the screen Verrias was 200 and his power increased to 600. "Whatever time for another Double Ability!" Lync yelled.

"Another Double Ability!? That kid is wild!" One of the worker said in shock. "Professor-" "No this will weld important data! DO IT LYNC! DESTROY THEM NOW!" Professor Clay yelled catching Mira, Goten, Trunks, and Gohan's attention as they looked at him. "Father!" Mira yelled. "Double Ability Activate: Hybrid Cannon plus Shower Harpoon!" Lync said. Wired fired it's bullets to destroy Verrias' balls and used Shower Harpoon to attack Verrias as it screamed in pain. "VERRIAS!" Goten yelled.

On the screen Wired was 100 and 200 and Wired's power increased to 700. Verrias went back to ball form as Goten's life bar drops to 050/500. "Your done in the next round!" Lync said. "Goten use your Ventus Dragon!" Gohan said. "I can't Gohan." Goten said confusing the resistance. "Why?" Gohan ask. "Because he's dead." Goten said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

Goten: He's dead because of Spectra.

I must see all of the Dragonoid's powers! _Spectra thought. "Ability Activate: General Quasar!" Spectra yelled as Helios fired a fire ball attacking Goten and Trunks' dragon's defeating them and for Ingram and Shun's trap to be pushed back by the force. And what Goten noticed in the fire was his dragon being incinerated as he told Goten_ "I'm sorry Goten." _"Oh no! Trigon!" Goten yelled with tears as he watch Trigon being burn to nothing but ash._

 _Flashback end:_

* * *

The resistance looked shocked. "Goten why didn't you say anything?" Gohan ask. "Because i knew you would get mad." Goten said. "Aw stop crying and start Brawling! Gate Card set!" Lync said as he throws a Ventus Gate Card at the field. "Bakugan brawl! Wired your up two!" Lync said as he throws both Altair and Wired to the play. "Hey that's a double throw!" Baron yelled.

"You scared? Combination formation!" Lync yelled as both Altair and Wired opened and combined. When it gone giant Wired was upside down and was Altair's new tail as Altair roared. "Altair and Wired merged completed." The gauntlet said the new Altair's power is 750. "I call this beauty Meta Altair!" Lync yelled.

"What i'm i going to do?" Goten ask. Then he wasinside his mind. "What the?" Goten ask. _"Goten."_ A female voice said as Goten turned around and was looking at Oberus. "Who are you?" Goten ask. _"I am Oberus the ancient Ventus Warrior and your Half-Brother's only aunt."_ Oberus answered.

"Oh hey glad to meet a Bakugan relative of Gohan's why are we here?" Goten ask. _"You are struggling with your battle and the loss of your partner Trigon. So i will help you."_ Oberus said as they disappeared. Goten opened his eyes and saw Oberus in Bakugan ball form floating. Goten nodded and said "Let's go Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws Oberus to the field. "Ventus Oberus Stand!" Goten said as Oberus opened.

Oberus gone giant. She has a beak-shaped head, and multiple butterfly wings. They gasp seeing her "Oberus!?/ _Oberus!?_ "Everyone even the Bakugan except Goten ask in shock. Lync said "Looks like i got a real challenge. Ability Activate: Spinal Saucer!" Meta Altair was 200 and it's power increased to 950. The energy disks rushed to Oberus. "Ability Activate: Neo Vault!" Goten said as Oberus used her wings to protect herself. Meta Altair was -450 and it's power decreased to 500. "How do you like that?" Goten taunted.

"Okay dewber your asking for it! Ability Activate: Shower Harpoon!" Lync yelled as Wired fired his shower harpoon. Meta Altair was 200 and his power increased to 700. "Ability Activate: Deflect!" Goten yelled as Oberus' eyes glowed and the Shower Harpoon fired toward Meta Altair. Meta Altair's power was switched with Oberus making his power 500 and Oberus' 700. And that's not all Double Ability Activate: Blast Storm plus Turmoil!" Goten said as Oberus fired waves of energy to attack.

On the screen Meta Altair was -200 and Oberus was 200 twice. Meat Altair's power increased to 300 and Oberus' power increased to 1100. Wired was ripped off as it went to ball form. On the screen Lync's life bar drops to 150/500. "Seriously i'm losing!?" Lync yelled. "LYNC USE SHOCK CANNON!" Professor Clay yelled as Lync made a dark smirk. "Aw yeah! Your gonna be my guinea pig. Because i haven't have time to test it yet. Ability Activate: Shock Cannon!" Lync said as Altiar's cannon starts charing energy. On the screen Altair was 500 and Oberus was -500 and Altair's power increased to 700 and Oberus' power decreased to 600.

"Oh no you don't! Perfect Core Ability Activate: Infinity Butterfly!" Goten said as Oberus glows a rainbow aura. "Power level switch 1-0-0 exchange complete." The gauntlet said as Oberus and Altair's powers switched again. Altair fired while Oberus charged and got though Altair's cannon as she hit Altair and Altair roared before it went to ball form. Lync, the workers, and Professor Clay gasp. On the screen Lync's life bar drops to 000/500 telling he lost.

Altair went to Goten as Goten grabbed him and looked at Altair's ball form. Goten slowing made a open smile. "YES! I CAUGHT MY FIRST BAKUGAN!" Goten yelled in excitement as he and Trunks high-fived each other. Lync yelled "This isn't over you'll pay for this!" As he left with Dan insulting him Mira looked at Professor Clay who was leaving and said "Father! What's wrong with you!" _How can you care about a cyber Bakugan then your own daughter!?_ Mira thought in anger.

Goten said "Thanks Oberus." Before she disappeared. "I knew you could do it Goten and you also caught Altair." Gohan said. "Yeah he'll be Trigon's replacement! Welcome to the team Altair!" Goten said to his new Bakugan as they all laugh.

* * *

 **With Clay.**

Professor Clay with his workers and two hooded figures were walking. "Sir here's the data." One of the workers said. _Once i make another Ventus Bakugan and make the modifications on it on a Bakugan i like to call Inspired based on this data he will be the most powerful Bakugan in the universe!_ Professor Clay said. One of the hooded figures smirked _Gohan i will have my revenge on you soon enough._ The other thought _Kakarot, Kakarot, Kakarot..._ They walked off.

* * *

 **Here's your reward for you waiting! Be sure to review!**


	5. Aquos Vexos Mylene!

**Gohan: We figured out how we were surprised when Goten got a cybernetic Bakugan Lync used named Altair. With Vestal technology on our side we will defeat the Vexos once and for all. But first we have to destroy the Alpha controller. But i have a feeling we are not done yet. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 **Theme song:**

 _ **What** **are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The** **power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

 **In a throne room.**

In a palace was a boy that looks like he's 16 he has brown hair, a blue cape, a black and white Vestal attire, black shoes, and has blue eyes. He is curling his hair with his finger with a disgruntled look on his face. A hologram of Spectra bowed to him. "Spectra." The boy said. _"Yes my prince?"_ Spectra ask.

"What is going on? I know something is wrong." The boy ask. _"My prince it seems we have more members of the Resistance to stop us."_ Spectra answered. "Hmup More members? Won't they ever quit?" The boy ask. _"These members are more powerful then we thought. And they also took Altair from us."_ Spectra said angering the boy.

"Outrageous! How dare they!?" The boy yelled. _"I understand how angry you are. These are them."_ Spectra said as hologram pictures of Gohan, Trunks, and Goten appeared beside him. "Who are they?" The boy ask. _"Prince Hydron they are Haos and Ventus brawlers. Their names are Gohan, Goten, and Trunks. Goten, and Trunks are Ventus. And Gohan is Haos."_ Spectra said.

Hydron ask "Gohan? That same boy that ugly bug Cell want revenge on? And theirs no Kakarot in this at all. Broly said he's with them but he's not a member of what we are seeing right now." _"I know. Yes Gohan is that boy. And Goten looks like Kakarot."_ Spectra replied. "I see. Tell Mylene to take care of them." Hydron said.

 _"Yes my prince."_ Spectra said. Then he disappeared with the images. "So that's him. This Gohan. I wonder..." Hydron trailed off.

* * *

 **With the resistance.**

After their encounter with Lync Goten is studying Altair's weaknesses and strengths. "Interesting." Goten said. "Like how it like having a partner again?" Trunks ask. Goten nodded and said "Yes Trunks! Altair's status are off the charts!" Dan told everyone "Alright everyone since Goten's done studying let's go destroy the controller!"

"Dan's right. We've got Bakugan to save." Mira said. Gohan saw a women tripping. She wears a blue cotton cape, blue hair which reaches her neck, some gold and sapphire jewelry on her, white pointy shoes, white dress, and black and gold shoulder pads. Gohan ran to her and ask "Are you alright ma'am?" "Yes thank you." The woman said.

The woman looked at Gohan and chuckled darkly confusing him. Mira yelled "GOHAN GET AWAY FROM HER!" Gouan looked at Mira and the woman had a Vexos gauntlet which is blue she activated a light blade on it raise it to Gohan's neck and yelled "Stay back!" Everyone looked as Goten yelled "Brother!"

"Who are you?" Trunks ask. "Mylene another of the Vexos and the top Aquos brawler." Mira explained. Mylene chuckled as Gohan said "Hm. Fake tripping, surprising me, and threatening them by using me. Nice plan in motion." Mylene chuckled and said "Why thank you." "What are you doing here Mylene?" Ace ask angered.

"Just to get rid of this pest and his little vermin." Mylene said greatly angering Goten, and Trunks. "Who's little!?/Who's a vermin!?" Goten and Trunks yelled. Gohan said "Hold on. What your saying are you challenging us to a Bakugan battle?" "Exactly." Mylene said. "Alright. The stakes?" Gohan ask. "Your little friends will leave and never come back. Prince Hydron has some plans for you." Mylene said. "Prince Hydron?" Dan ask. "Vestal's prince he's the one who's causing this." Mira explained.

"Against?" Gohan said. "I'll leave." Mylene said. "Accepted." Gohan said shocking everyone including Mylene. "Huh?" Mylene ask. "I said accepted." Gohan said. "A lot of people will refuse stakes as that." Mylene said. "Not me. I'm half Bakugan and half Saiyan. My Saiyan side always itches for a battle." Gohan said as Mylene let him go.

"Well then who's gonna be your partner?" Mylene ask. "Goten will. He caught Altair sometime ago." Gohan said. Mylene, Gohan, and Goten pressed the main buttons on their gauntlets as they said "Gauntlet activated." They placed their machine cards in Mylene's card is blue as they called out "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Then time froze.

"Gate card set!" Mylene yelled as she throws a Aquos Gate Card to the field. "Please allow me to introduce Aquos Elico." Mylene said as she throws a Bakugan to the field. "Elico stand!" Mylene said as Elico opened. Elico gone giant and spins around in the air as he float up he stopped spinning and allow for the resistance to see him.

Elico has sliver claws on his arms, and feet, has six tentacles on his back with slicer points, blue shells on his knees and his shoulders, fins in his head, a yellow crystal on his chest, and purple armor on him as he crosses his arms. _"It seems unfair to unleash my powers on such a couple of tiny weaklings."_ Elico said in a unamused tone.

"Your gonna change your mind soon Elico." Gohan said as he grabbed Shadow. _"Let's go."_ Shadow said as Gohan nodded his head. "Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan said as he throws Shadow to the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Gohan said as Shadow opened. Shadow gone giant and appears as Syn. "Bakugan Brawl!" Goten said as he throws Altair to the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Goten said as Altair opens and gone giant as it roared.

On a screen was Mylene's picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with Gohan's and Goten's except Gohan's is at the top left side, and Goten is at the bottom of the left side. In the middle was Elico, Syn, and Altair in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In Elico's background was blue, Syn's was black, and Altair's was green. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number Elico's was Aquos symbol, Syn's was the Darkus Synbol and Altair's was the Ventus symbol. Elico, Syn, and Altair's numbers are all 500.

"Ability Activate: Nebulous Hammer!" Gohan said as Syn's eyes glowed before a huge pillar with chains on it fell to the ground and creates a huge shockwave. _"Just a little wind."_ Elico said. "You should fight seriously Elico this ability knocks your power by 400 points." Gohan said. On the screen Elico was -400 and his power decreased to 100.

"Your putting me to sleep.' Mylene said angering Goten. "Oh really how about a wake up call? Ability Activate: Thunder Flare! Get them Altair!" Goten yelled as Altair fired his Thunder Flare. On the screen Elico was -200 and Altair was 200. Elico's power decreased to 000 and Altair's power increased to 700.

"Elico now!" Mylene called. _"Attribute changed Subterra!"_ Elico said as he glow and Thunder Flare has no effect on him. After he stopped glowing his shells, fins, and claws were replaced with drills, a blue Crystal on his chest and he is brown and dark brown. _"Your power means nothing to Subterra Elico."_ Elico said as he crosses his arms again.

"Subterra Ability Activate: Gaia Luze!" Mylene said as Elico drilled to the ground. Syn can hear some rumbling and Elico pulled his hand from the ground and pulled Syn down as Syn struggles to get out. "Syn!" Gohan yelled. Goten very annoyed by Mylene yelled "When were finished Elico's gonna wish he stayed in the ground!" "Too late. The attribute changed stops his abilities cold." Mylene said.

On the screen Elico was 400 then his power increased to 400. "How does it feel to fight with such a pitiful brawler Syn?" Mylene ask with a smirk. _"Come a little closer missy and i'll show ya."_ Syn said as Elico pulled him farther down as he stays on the surface. "Hang on Syn! Altair help him!" Goten said as Altair came and Syn grab on to his little and he flew from Elico's reach.

"Poor little baby flying away won't help. Elico!" Mylene said as Elico came from the ground. "Gate card open: Aquos Reactor!" Mylene said as water suddenly shoots from the ground. "Water? I don't get it! I thought he just changed his attribute to Subterra what gives!?" Ace yelled very confused.

"Ace things are never what they seemed. We're about to find out that Elico is full of surprises." Gohan replied. "Ability Activate: Thunder Booster!" Goten yelled as Altair fires bolts of lighting from his Crystal. On the screen Elico was -300 and Altair was 300 then Elico's power decreased to 100 and Altair's power increased to 1000.

"Oh no you don't! Subterra Ability Activate: Acurus!" Mylene said as Elico spins around as the water climbed up. "He still has his Aquos powers?" Dan ask. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Acurus allows Subterra Elico's power to ise any attributes powers on command." Mylene said. On the screen Elico was 900 and Syn, and Altair was -100. Then Elico's increased to 1000, Syn's power decreased to 400 and Altair'a power decreased to 900.

A tornado rushed toward them as they tried to held on but it was to much for them so they were pushed back and went to ball form. On the screen Gohan's life bar drops to 450/500 and Goten's life bar drops to 350/500. "You alright?" Gohan ask. _"Yes Gohan. Be careful Elico is stronger then he looks."_ Shadow said.

"Knew that. Gate card set!" Gohan said as he throws a Ventus Gate Card to the field. "Bakugan brawl!" Gohan yelled as he threw Shadow. "Bakugan Stand!" Gohan yelled as Shadow opened, gone giant, and appears as Rage. "Bakugan Brawl!" Goten yelled as he threw Altair. "Bakugan Stand!" Goten yelled as Altair opened and gone giant.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Mylene said as she throws Elico to the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Mylene yelled as Elico opened and gone giant. "Gate card open: Ventus Reactor!" Gohan yelled as winds suddenly blow. On the screen everything looks the same with Elico's attribute goes back to Aquos. Rage, and Altair are both 200 and their increased to 700.

"It won't help you. Elico!" Mylene said. _"Attribute change! Prepare yourself!"_ Elico said as he switched attributes. Now he is white, and yellow, white blades on his hands, long fins on his head, a blue Crystal on his chest, and, finally red eyes. _"Behold Haos Elico!"_ Elico declared. "Can't you make up your mind!?" Ace, Trunks, and Dan yelled at the same time.

 _"I will shine my light! And reveal your weakness!"_ Elico said. "Haos Ability Activate: Mythran Judge!" Mylene said as Elico glowed a golden light blinding all but her and Gohan. _"It's time you saw the light!"_ Elico yelled as he fired some beams from his pointy tentacle that hit Altair. "Altair! That's it! Ability-" "Stop!" Mylene yelled. "-Acti- Huh?" Goten ask. On the screen Altair was -200 and Elico was 100 then Altair's decreased to 500 and Elico's power increased to 600.

"Mythran Judge will prevent you from activating any of Altair's abilities." Mylene said with a cruel smirk. "Say what!?" Goten ask in shock. _"Little man. Your no match for us."_ Elico said as his tentacles glowed. Then spikes on Altair glowed before they exploded as it roared. Altair then went to ball form. On the screen Goten's Life bar drops to 100/500.

"Ability Activate: Dragon Thunderclap!" Gohan yelled as Rage fired beams of Electricity from his fingers. On the screen Rage is 300 then his power increased to 1000. "Ability Activate: Flash Freeze!" Mylene yelled as Elico glowed very bright as the electric beams disappeared. On the screen Rage's power decreased back to 700.

"What the!? What did that do!?" Baron ask in shock. "I think Flash Freeze nullifies all abilities." Shun explained. "So? That won't stop us! Triple Ability Activate: Dragon Thunderclap, plus Electric Smile, plus fusion ability Dark Dragon!" Gohan yelled. On the screen Rage was 200, 300, and 500 and Elico was -500. Then Rage power increased to 1700 and Elico's power decreased to 100.

Rage transformed himself into a giant black smoke version of Shenron and fired a giant wave of Electricity. It hit Elico dead on as he went to ball form and Mylene ask herself dumbfounded "It can't be! How can i lose!?" On the screen Mylene'a life bar drops to 000/500 telling she lost. "All right!" Gohan said as he caught Shadow.

"You'll regret this!" Mylene yelled as she disappeared. "Aw sweet!" Dan said as they ran in.

* * *

 **With the Vexos!**

Mylene, Gus, Shadow Prove, Lync, Spectra, and a guy with short spiky orange hair, has big muscles, a white vest/cape with yellow linings, black pants, and gloves, and white, and yellow boots are standing in a room. "You lost against that annoying brat?" Gus ask Mylene. Mylene glared at the second best Vexos and yelled "What's it to you!?"

"Aw look here! She's quarreling over her lost between two brats!" Shadow Prove teased. Mylene growled while Lync said "You two remind me of my grandparents the way you two always argue with each other!" "Mind your own business Lync!" Mylene yelled at him. "Alright that's enough that brat is threat to us." The guy said. "How do you know Volt you haven't even fought him." Mylene ask. "I know by the way you talked Mylene." Volt said.

"Alright that's enough!" Spectra yelled as they immediately fell silent. "Yes master." Gus said with a bow. "As you all know almost all of us have been defeated by this Gohan. And he's staring to be a problem." Spectra said. "And?" Lync ask. "And we've got something to help." Spectra said. Then the hooded figures that were with Professor Clay appeared at the center. "Allow me to introduce you all to our newest Vexos teammates..." The hooded figures removed their cloaks showing their true appearance. Two of them are men one is wearing a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck has tanned skin, and black hair that stopped on his upper back The other is a giant bug that looks more humanoid. His wings are black. His is wearing exoskeleton armor that is colored light-green with black spots and has black plates located on his shoulders and chest, and the plates on his ankles as well as the guards near his groin are black. His skin is pale all in his face, neck and hands, his face has purple lines in both sides of his cheeks, similar to Frieza in his fihree forms, and the lines across his ears and chin is a yellow color. His eyes are pink, and has purple viens. "... Cell and Broly." Spectra finished with a smirk.

* * *

 **New chapter and Uh-Oh the two main villains Cell and Broly are here! Be sure to review!**


	6. What's the Plan?

**Gohan: Mylene tried to take us down but me, and Goten were able to beat her back. Then with minor planning we have finally come up with a play to destroy the Alpha Controller. BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 **Theme song:**

 _ **What** **are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The** **power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

 **In a arena.**

An Arena in Alpha City a battle was being held with an announcer saying "Welcome brawlers to today's Bakugan battle tournament! Were counting down a second suit in the first row! Who's ready to beat the heat!? And who will be smack down in cold defeat!?" On a team a boy said "Go Pyrus Verias!" As he throws a Bakugan.

It gone giant and it was a red version of Verias. "Ability Activate: Verias Siba!" The boy said. Pyrus Verias spins his staff as the ends are coated in fire. He swing it toward his opponent. On the other side was Shun, and Gohan. Gohan is wearing a yellow, and White version of his Great Saiyaman suit along with his bandanna and sunglasses. Shun isn't wearing his green vest, and has a ninja hood that covers his head instead his eyes.

"Protect them Nuova! Ability Activate: Flame Strike!" Gohan said as Nuova coats himself in Fire and charged. He hits Pyrus Verias defeating him. "Bakugan Brawl!" The other boy said as he throws a Bakugan. "Subterra Stly Beetle stand!" The other boy said. A brown version of Stly Beetle gone giant.

"Ability Activate: Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Shun yelled as Ingram glows Green and defeats Stly Beetle. "Hey no fair!" A boy yelled. "Whoo burn! That's the way the Bakugan roles! These mysterious masked players packed a serious punch! Their the team on everyone's lips: The Bakugan Brawlers!" The announcer said.

In the audience a boy said "The Bakugan brawlers? I never heard of them." "Yeah but they sure know how to brawl." The other boy said. "They'll never beat the Vexos though." Another boy or girl said. Behind them was Dan, Goten, Trunks, Mira, Baron, and Ace. Marucho is no where to be seen. "Argh! This is killing me! I should be out there battling! I can even bear to watch this!" Dan groaned.

 _"Stay focused Dan. We're important to the plan."_ Drago said on his shoulder. "Why do they get all the fun?" Dan groaned. "Because Stupid look." Trunks said as he points up. They look to see lighting flowing above. "Unbelievable." Dan said. "The dimension controller!" Baron said in awe. "Cool." Goten said. "The key to our mission." Mira, and Ace said.

* * *

 _Outside the arena was our heroes even Gohan, and Shun before their masked. "Me, Trunks, and Goten stole this diagrams the last time we snuck into the city." Shun said as he activates a hologram blueprint of the Alpha Controller. "According to this the power generator from the Bakugan battles is absorbed inside the arena then transmitted to the outside world through the controller." Trunks explained. "So what's the point of that?" Dan ask._

 _"There's an awful lot of power generated by Bakugan battles." Mira said. "And if that power isn't released the dimension controller will get overloaded." Baron said. "So if the Bakugan battles still powered up to the controller..." Ace trailed off. "Exactly! And if we an blocked the transmission right here the power will back up building and building..." Shun trailed off. Gohan and Mira said "Until the pressure becomes too much." "Then the controller will implode." Gohan said._

"Then we must take advantages of the incoming tournaments." _Drago said._ "I agree with Drago on this one." _Shadow said. Then they heard a humming noise and heard the announcer said "Battle of the Bakugan is about to begin! Will all c_ _ompedaters please register? Don't miss your chance to brawl with the best!" "Okay everyone we need to move fast. We'll have to break up into two teams. Two people will battle together in the tournament. And the rest of us will sneak inside to find the controller." Mira said._

 _Dan immediately raise his hand "I call the battle! Drago and i will fight for the resistance!" Goten jumped on his head and said "No way your suppose to say 'Shotgun' plus besides i caught a cybernetic Bakugan from the Vexos so i should get the battle." "You may have caught Altair but i'm stronger." Trunks said. All of them except Mira, and Gohan started to argue. Finally Gohan yelled "EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH!" "We will draw numbers to decide." Mira said as she holds strips of paper._

 _Dan, and Goten took theirs after seeing the number they got they started to have tears in their eyes and in the sky is we heard them screaming with Trunks yelling "Stupids shut up!"_

* * *

"Your right we lost the draw. Those two are a cool match up though." Dan said. _"I agree both Gohan and Shun are great."_ Drago said. "Ability Activate: Maximum Pyrus!" Gohan yelled as Nuova fired a flame breath. The boy smirked "That's it? Now i'll block you with this!" "Ability Activate: Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position!" Shun yelled. _"As you wish!"_ Ingram said as he appears in front of a Pyrus octopus Bakugan and punch it back and forth until it goes to ball form.

The fire breath did at least hit a brown jellyfish like Bakugan defeating it. "*Phew!* Thanks Shun!" Gohan said as Shun nodded. "Bakugan Brawl!" The boy yelled as he throws a red Bakugan to the battlefield. "Pyrus Jelldon stand!" The boy yelled as a red version of the jellyfish Bakugan goes giant. "Bakugan Brawl!" The other yelled as he throws a brown Bakugan to the field. "Subterra Rafflesian stand!" The boy yelled as a brown flower bakugan goes giant.

"Ability Activate: Fire Strike!" Gohan yelled as Nuova charged. "Ability Activate: Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Shun yelled as Ingraw glowed green and charged and they defeated the Bakugan. "Sorry guys." Gohan said as they heard the other teams' life gauges reach to 000/500 telling they lost. "Once again the battle goes to the Bakugan Brawlers!" The announcer said.

"Great teamwork i would've been toast if you haven't help." Gohan told Shun. "I know." Shun said. "Those two are cool." Mira said. "Gohan and Shun are incredible you know. Their fighting styles are different are can combined well." Baron said. "But it's gonna take more than that for us to carry out the plan." Ace said. Dan screamed "THIS IS DRIVING ME COMPLETELY CRAZY!" Trunks punched him in the stomach as he said "Shut up stupid! Unless you want the Bakugan to stay trapped." "Come on Trunks! At least let me trade places. Then we can destroy the-" "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING OF!? You'll get Gohan's kind trapped and we are toast. For now BE PATIENT!" Trunks yelled clearly scaring Dan.

"Hey guys Marucho is now on!" Goten said as they turned to the battle. "Moving on to the Singles Division let's welcome another new comer to the tournament! The Masked Brawler!" The announcer said as the screen shows Marucho with a white mask covering his head, and a green cape. _"Remember Marucho open with the new Bakugan."_ Elfin said. "You think so? But I haven't even tried it yet. What happens if i make a mistake and win?" Marucho ask quite nervous.

 _"Hahaha don't you worry! It's fool proof!"_ Elfin said. "I'm glad your my partner Elfin." Marucho said. The pillars carrying both Marucho, and his opponent were brought closer as the opponent yelled "Bakugan Brawl!" As he throws a Darkus Bakugan to the field. "Darkus Goblin Ball! Stand!" He finished as the Bakugan gone giant into a black ball with a helmet, and claw arms. An yellow eye opened in the center of the Bakugan.

"I'm counting on you! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho yelled as he throws a blue Bakugan to the field. "Bakugan Stand! Aquos Won-Tu!" Marucho yelled as the Bakugan when giant. It looks like a giant blue rabbit. "This tournament has taken a turn for the tournamentally adorable!" The announcer said as the Won-Tu made puppy dog eyes at the Goblin Eye casing it to sweatdrop.

"Whoa! Goblin has moved to tears! He can't bring himself to attack! And who can blame him? That Won-Tu is so cute! I bet the Goblin just wanted to pick him up and give him a big hug!" The announcer said. Trunks only scoffed "That's pathetic. Don't you think so Go- Huh!?" He stopped seeing Goten making a excited face at the Won-Tu. Trunks facepalmed and said "Great."

"Ability Activate: Rapid Balloon!" Marucho said as the Won-Tu sucked on the air making it's head grow big like a balloon. "Oh! That is one big baby! There's just more of him to love!" The announcer said. "Okay! Time to do your stuff!" Marucho said. The Won-Tu suddenly made noises and moved it's arms frantically as it falls in his back as Marucho screamed.

They all looked to see the Won-Tu can't get back up as the announcer checked a rule book and announced "Unfortunately the masked brawler is disqualified for losing control of his Bakugan." Marucho screamed as his world like shattered. Dan, Baron, and Ace slumped and Dan said "That's gotta hurt!" "You can say that again." Baron said. "That sure is bad luck." Ace said.

Goten, and Trunks however were laughing their butts off until Mira gave a disappointing glare stopping them.

* * *

 **In the locker room.**

Marucho was in there looking down as he said "I totally embarrassed myself for a noble cause." _"Wow. You lost without even getting a chance to fight that's a first."_ Elfin said. Marucho grabbed her and said "Thank you Elfin." He walked out and said "Now it's time for step two." Over at a corner was a guard and Marucho came running down yelling "Mister mister come quick! I just saw someone really suspicious back there! I think it was a member of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers resistance!" The guard ran off while saying "Thanks kid!"

Marucho sighed in relief and pressed a button. The door opened showing Goten, Trunks, Baron, Ace, Dan, and Mira. "Coast is clear everybody." Marucho said. "Thanks good work Marucho." Mira thanked. "That was an amazing performance you made in the arena earliar Marucho. Thanks for getting us inside Baron. I definitely owe you for that one." Dan said.

"I hacked into their systems and downloaded the floor plans. Ahhhh opps." Baron said as Dan, and Ace nodded. _"We must stay focused."_ Drago said as they all nodded. "Let's get busy." Dan said.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the arena.**

"We've got some special super stars on our audience today: Spectra and his mighty Vexos have arrived! The merciless Mylene, the Savage Shadow Prove, the Mysterious Lync, the Strong Volt, the Relentless Gus, and the Supreme Spectra!" The announcer said. Meanwhile at the door was Gohan, and Shun. "Shun... you think we will be ready for this?" Gohan ask. "I hope so. Stick to the plan." Shun said as Gohan nodded.

* * *

 **With the others.**

In a hallway was a ton of guards and the others are hiding in a corner. "Why are their so many guards?" Trunks ask. "Whenever the Vexos shows up security is Super-Tight." Baron said. "This is our only chance." Dan said. "Hey!" They looked and see two guards. "Authorized personal only show us your ID cards." The other said. "Trunks what do we do? Fight, or run?" Goten ask.

"Fight." Trunks said. Mira then started giggling and said "Please! Tell the Vexos that their number one fans are here! Oh my gosh guys! Their really here are they!?" She then dragged Dan, and Baron, while Marucho, Ace, Goten, and Trunks follows. "Just a bunch of fans." One of the guards said. "They should just get a life." The other said as they left.

In a corner was them sighing in relief. "That was quite thinking Mira." Baron said. "Your such a fangirl! 'Vexos totally rocks!'" Dan said teasing Mira who blushed. It reminded Trunks, and Goten about Goku teasing Vegeta when Lord Beerus slapped Bulma to the ground one time. Trunks heard a door opening and said "Shhh! Someones coming."

They heard laughing and looked to see Shadow Prove and the other Vexos walking out the door. "Dod you see the fans go wild crazy when they introduced me?" Shadow Prove ask. "Whatever. We can leave the challengers to our new Vexos Teammates. I'm going back to Beta City." Mylene said. "Maybe i'll keep you company huh? Huh?" Shadow Prove ask annoying her. "Do wait for me now." Lync said.

"I hope the newbies are just like what you said Spectra." Volt said as he, and Lync walked to catch up. "The Vexos..." Dan said. "New members?" Ace ask in confusion. "Do you have anything to report?" Gus ask a couple of guards. "Nothing unusual. A few of your fans sneak backstage though." The guard replied confusing them. "Really? What fans?" Spectra ask.

"Should i check on it?" Gus ask. "Don't bother. It's nothing." Spectra said. He spin his Bakugan to the air and catched it and Mira gasped. "So Spectra's here? I can't pass up that opportunity! I'm gonna challenge him!" Dan said. "Me too! I'll make him pay for what he did to Trigon!" Goten said. Trunks, and Baron grabbed them. Gus, and Spectra looked at the corner they are hiding at.

Gus looked over and gave a shrug to Spectra as he smirks. Back with the 6 they were running and were scolding Dan, and Goten as they apologized.

* * *

 **In the arena.**

In one of the floating domes in the arena was Cell, and Broly in their hoods once again. Spectra called and he said _"Cell, Broly. It appears some mice have sneaked into the arena."_ "So? A couple of rats won't stop us." Cell said with a smirk. "I can destroy anything. And you call me a coward of mice?" Broly ask with a emotionless face. _"This arena, and City are your problem you two. It's time to clean house."_ Spectra said as the hologram disappeared.

Broly ask Cell "Mouse problem? Do you think Kakarot, and Gohan are here?" "I think so Broly. All we gotta do is wait." Cell said as they looked at the arena. "This tag team event has reached the semi-finals! And who will face off against the two new members of the Vexos! Can the dark angels team of Annie, and Vanessa can prove an upstart victory over the upstart brawlers?" The announcer said.

"I don't think so. Do you pal?" Shun ask. "Nope." Gohan answered. "Let the battle begin!" The announcer said. "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" Vanessa, Annie, Shun, and Gohan yelled out. "Gate Card set!" Annie said as she throws a Haos gate card to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Annie said as she throws a Haos Bakugan to the field. "Haos Anchorsaur Stand!" Annie said as the bakugan gone giant and became a ginat white dinosaur. "Bakugan Brawl!" Vanessa said as she throws a Haos Bakugan to the field. "Haos Hammersaur stand!" Vanessa said as the Bakugan gone ginat into another dinosaur except it's got shields for hands.

"Gate Card Open: Haos Reactor!" Annie yelled. Suddenly their is light all around.

On a screen was Annie's picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with Vanneas', Shun's and Gohan's execpt Vanessa' is at the bottom of the right, Shun is at the bottom left side, and Gohan's is at the top left side. In the middle was Hammersaur, and Anchorsaur in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In their background was white. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number both of them was the Haos symbol. Both of the numbers are 400. The gate card caused them to go to 500.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan yelled as be throw Shadow to the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Gohan said as Shadow gone giant and has gone as Oceanus. "Bakugan Brawl!" Shun yelled as he throws Ingram to the field. "Bakugan Stand!" Shun said as Ingram gone giant. On the screen was Oceanus' number being 500, and Ingram's being 400. Ingram is Ventus, and Oceanus is Aquos.

"Our Semi-Final matchup is up to a roaring start!" The announcer said. "Alright. Ability Activate: Ruthless Blow!" Gohan said as Oceanus went to punch Hammersaur. "Ability Activate: Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Shun said as Ingram glowed green and rushed to Anchorsaur. The Dark Angels nodded before they said "Ability Activate: Star Protection/Mirror Ghost!"

Oceanus punched her opponent but she got pushed back. Ingram passed through his. _"How could i missed!? I never missed!"_ Ingram said. The two crashes into each other as they reverted back. On the screen Gohan's life bar went to 250/500. And Shun's went to 400/500. "Man! Those two are tricky!" Gohan said. "I agree." Shun said. "I think the Dark Angel's are telling us to give up." Gohan said. "Let's give them a 'No Way!' Shun said as he nodded.

"You two! It takes more then winning against the Vexos to become famous stars." Gohan said. "I hear a bug buzzing." Annie said. Vanessa said "Let's squash it!" "I don't think so ladys! They winners will be us!" Shun yelled as they removed their masks. "Let's go!" Gohan said as Shin nodded. "Gate Card Set!" Shun yelled as he throws a Ventus gate card to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" They all yell. "Bakugan Stand!" They all yell. Their Bakugan gone giant with Shadow as Rage appeared.

"Gate Card Open: Ventus reactor!" Shun yelled as winds blowed. On the screen Rage, and Ingram were 200 each. Rage's number increased to 700. Ingram's increased to 600. "Ability Activate: Shadow Echo!" Shun yelled as Ingram disappeared to the ground confusing them. Both of the enemy Bakugan has -200 and their power levels decreased to 200.

"Now!" Gohan yelled as Shun nodded. "Ability Activate: Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" They both yelled as they both glowed blue and hitted their targets. The Dark Angel's Bakugan went to them as their life bars dropped to 000/500 telling they lost. Vanessa starts to scream out loud as the announcer said they advance to the finals against the new Teammates of the Vexos.

* * *

 **In the dome.**

"So i was right." Broly said. "Indeed." Cell chuckled.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	7. Freedom Run!

**Gohan: Me, and Shun beated the Dark Angels and all that is left is the two new Vexos Teammates. Who are they though? Meanwhile Goten, Dan, Trunks , and everyone else are busy destroying the controller. Let's fight! BAKUGAN BRAWL!**

 **Theme song:**

 _ **What are you gonna do?**_

 **(Shows a sence of Gohan brawling Shadow.)**

 _ **The odds are stacked against you.**_

 **(Gohan and Lync brawling.)**

 _ **Back against the wall.**_

 **(Haos Shadow making fists in the air.)**

 _ **Gotta give it your all ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Dan, and Ace brawling.)**

 _ **This is the final stand ah-ah ah-ah ah-ah.**_

 **(Gohan, Lars Lion, and Haos Shadow popping up.)**

 _ **The power is in your hand! Two worlds collide on the inside!**_

 **(The dimensional controlers landing.)**

 ** _You gotta fight for what's right!_**

 **(Dan casting an ability card.)**

 _ **Before it's gone gone gone this is BAKUGAN!**_

* * *

At the arena was Cell, Broly (in their hoods), Shun, and Gohan facing off against each other. "Welcom back to the final match of the Bakugan Battle Tournament! The pressure is on to see which tag-team will emerge victorious! Will it be the mysterious duo known only as the Bakugan Brawlers!? Or maybe..." Cell, and Broly came up in their hoods as Gohan, and Shun stared at their opponents. "Our newest champions of the century, and their first tournament, the two new Vexos Teammates!" The announcer finished as the audience cheered.

Cell said "Ah. Feels good to have an audience won't you resistance players say?" "We don't know what your up to but we know this is gonna feel good." Broly said as he puts on a Golden Vexos Gauntlet. Cell put on a Pink one. "Strange Shun their voices sound familiar. But with cloaks on i can't tell who they are." Gohan told Shun. "We're just gonna find out, and make this fight last as long as possible." Shun said as they put their gauntlets on.

* * *

With Ace, Dan, Mira, Goten, Baron, Trunks, and Marucho they are running to find the control room. They stopped to see two paths. "What next Baron?" Ace ask. Baron looked at a holo map and said "I think it's this way." "We got to hurry! Shun, and Gohan's battle will start any minute now!" Dan yelled as he ran to the left. "Are all Humans like that?" Ace ask. Trunks said "Not likely." Before they ran after Dan, as Marucho slowed down.

"Hey me to wait up guys!" Marucho said tired of running. Elfin said _"Hurry up Marucho your to slow!"_ "I can't go on aanymore." Marucho said as he lays his back on the wall and fells through a trap door. With the others Mira ask "Hey where's Marucho!?" "Should we go back?" Baron ask. Dan protested "Nah! He was never any good at marathons! We'll get him on the way back!"

They reached a room to see a bad site that they gasped. Chambers of Bakugan in their Ball form in a panel like thing. "Bakugan?" Goten ask. Baron ask "What are they doing in there?" "They might be an energy source." Trunks guessed. "Or a state of suspension." Mira added. Drago said horrified _"It's worse than i thought."_ "No! The Bakugan! Must be free right now!" Dan yelled banging his hand against the glass. "I know but we can't do that unless we destroy the controller." Trunks said as Goten nodded. The lights suddenly came on as a couple of guards entered.

"Company!" Goten yelled. "You freeze!" A guard yelled as they brought out bats with two glowing blue hover rings on it. "This is a restricted area." A guard said. Another ask "What are you kids doing here?" "Trunks fight or run?" Goten ask. Trunks gave out a cocky smirk and said "Fight." "Is fighting all you think about?" Ace ask Trunks but the boy ignored him. "Go!" Trunks yelled, as he and Goten ran at the guards. "Trunks Goten don't!" Mira yelled but they ignored her as the guards got ready to fight.

* * *

With Cell, Broly, Gohan, and Shun they activated their gauntlets and yelled "GAUNTLET POWER STRIKE!" "Hold on tight the final battle is starting!" The announcer said. Gohan said "I'll go first. Gate Card Set!" As he throws a Pyrus gate card to the field. "Bakugan Brawl!" Gohan yelled as he throws Shadow to the field, and finished "Bakugan Stand!" As Shadow opened, and gone giant as Nuova.

"Going with Pyrus? Then i'll- Huh?" Cell ask as Broly hold an arm in front of him. "I'll take this." Broly said as he hold his Bakugan. Cell put his hands on his hips and said "Fine. Be my guest." "Bakugan Brawl." Broly calmly said as he throws his Bakugan to the field. It opened as Broly finished "Darkus Mildrath stand." What came was a monster that has green skin, yellow Muscle mass, a white robe, a white beard, and mustache, a golden helmet with black horns, red eyes, purple robes inside the white one, black armor, and black pointy boots.

 _"Mildrath."_ Nuova growled. Gohan ask "You know him?" _"Exedra's second-in-command. But he was sealed. Why is he here?"_ Nuova ask. Mildrath answered _"To get my revenge."_ "In that case Gate Card Open: Pyrus Reactor!" Gohan yelled as flames burst to the field.

On a screen was Broly's picture on the top right with what look like a health bar with four lines in it the same is with Cell's, Shun's, and Gohan's execpt Cell's is at the bottom of the right, Gohan's is at the top left side, and Shun's is at the bottom left side. In the middle was Mildrath, and Nuova in ball form. Then pictures of their giant forms were beside the edges of the screen. In Mildrath's background was black, and Nuova's was red. With number's below the pictures. Symbol's were beside the number Mildrath's was the Darkus symbol, and Nuova's was the Pyrus symbol. Nuova's number was 500, and Mildrath's was 800. Nuova has a 200 and his power increased to 700.

"Second-In-Command might be the right word." Gohan said in awe seeing Mildrath's power. "800!?" Shun said in shock seeing it. Mildrath smirked and ask _"What? Thought i'm gonna be easy?"_ "Nuova, and Mildrath are facing off! How this will end is anyone's guess!" The announcer said. "Ability Activate: Fireball!" Gohan said as Nuova charges a ball of fire. "Nuova power level increase 4-0-0." The gauntlet as Nuova's power increased from 700 to 1100.

Nuova fired the Fireball at Mildrath who doesn't looked worried. "Mildrath. Ability Activate: Cold Breath." Broly said calmly as he puts a card with the Saiyan Royal Crest on it in his gauntlet as Mildrath fired breath that is deathly cold. Soon the flames disappeared, and the Fireball turned to air shocking Nuova, Gohan, and Shun. "What the...?" Nuova ask. On the screen Nuova's power returns to 500, and Mildrath's power increased by 200 making it 1000. "Oh! Mildrath has taken back the lead!" The announcer said.

"Ability Activate: Lunge. I guaranteed it's gonna beat you down." Broly said as Mildrath jumped up, as Nuova fell to the ground. "Nuova!" Gohan yelled surprised. On the screen Nuova's power has been decreased by 200 and lowered to 300. "Help is on the way! Bakugan Brawl!" Shun yelled as he throws Ingram to the field. He opened as Shun yelled "Bakugan Stand!" _"Let me at them!"_ Ingram yelled as he did his opening pose.

"Finally! A little bird-man won't help out. Bakugan Brawl!" Cell yelled as he throws his Bakugan to the field. It opened as Cell yelled "Darkus Bio Stand!" It transformed into a dragon except from Shadow it has a purple jewel on it's chest, blood red eyes, purple, and black body, purple horns, and claws, crimson teeth, and a black tail. _"Oh yeah!"_ Bio yelled as he did his opening pose. "What the?" Gohan ask. Shun said "I don't think i have seen that one!" "You idiots it is the first Bakugan that is not Cybernetic." Cell said as Bio roared. Lighting is starting to build up at the top.

On the screen Ingram, and Bio in their ball forms, as their powers pop up. Ingram's is 400, and Bio's is 650. "Let's do this! Ability Activate: Continuous Dance - Phoenix Position!" Shun said activating an Ability. Ingram ran and closed in on Bio. On the screen Bio's power decreased by 300 making it 350. "Hm. Ability Activate: Close Combat!" Cell yelled as he places a card with the Red Ribbon Army logo on it, as Bio, and Ingram punched back, and forth. On the screen Ingram's power decreased by 200 making it 250. Bio punched Ingram at the face as he did a kick as Ingram grunted.

"Ingarm!" Shun yelled out worried as Gohan grunted. "Hehe. You two should quit now." Cell laughed. Broly said "Why don't you two save the embarrassment and get out?" "No! We will stop you two whoever you two are!" Gohan yelled. Cell smirked _The same determination. Just like when Goku died in the explosion in the Cell Games._ "Ability Activate: Burning Breath." Broly said. On the screen Nuova, and Ingram was -100 as Nuova's power decreased to 200, and Ingram's power decreased to 150. When the breath hit them they were paralysed. " _"What the!?"_ Nuova yelled shocked.

 _"I... can't... move!"_ Ingram yelled grunting. "Ooo Burn! And Mildrath's special move Burning Breath has put Nuova, and Ingram in a bind!" The announcer said as the audience cheered. "Too bad they have forgotten something. Gate Card open: Devour Darkus!" Gohan yelled as the Gate Card glowed as Mildrath, and Bio begin to groan. _"What the...!?"_ Bio yelled. Mildrath yelled _"Our energies!"_ On the screen Mildrath, and Bio's powers begin to drop and not stopping. Cell growled, as Broly grunted. "Hey Gohan didn't you already used the Gate Card?" Shun ask.

Gohan with an Ability Card activated said "Yes but this special Ability called Reversal allows me to gain control of the Gate Card again. However it can only be used once." "Oo and Gohan comes back with a stunning sneak attack! How will our new Vexos fight this one? And they better hurry because their energy is draining fast!" The announcer said as Mildrath, and Bio drops to their knees as their powers passed by 100. "This! Ability Activitie: Special Beam Cannon!" Cell yelled. Gohan blinked and said "Did he just say the Special Beam Cannon?"

Bio jumped up as he fired a purple spiral beam at the Gate Card as it break apart and shattered like glass. Then Mildrath, and Bio's power returns to normal Mildrath's is 1000, and Bio's is 350. "He just Nullified your Gate Card!" Shun said as Gohan nodded stunned. "Here another! Ability Activitie: Darkus Howl Trigger!" Broly said as Mildrath fired waves of Darkness. On the screen Nuova's power decreased by 200 as it lowers to 000, and Ingram's lowered to 000. Nuova dodged but Ingram wasn't so lucky as he got hit and returned to ball form.

Shun's Life Gauge lowers to 300/500. "Ingram!" Shun yelled. "And Mildrath knocks Ingram out! What can Nuova do?" The announcer ask. "This! Ability Activitie: Maximum Pyrus!" Gohan yelled as Nuova fired a Flame Breath. On the screen Nuova's power increased to 500. Bio dodged it as it begins to head to Broly and Cell as Cell smirked. An explosion triggered where their standing as everyone even the Bakugan gasped. "Are they okay!?" Shun ask. When the smoke cleared Broly was still there. But Cell... the blast incinerated his left arm as everyone gasp.

The announcer checked the rule book as he announced "Unfortunately Gohan is disqualified for attacking the Vexos with his Bakugan." Gohan groaned "Man." "No!" Everyone looked at Cell as he said "This is nothing. It shall be taken care of in a minute!" They all stared as Cell grunted then he yelled out as... a new arm burst out of the wound shocking everyone even Gohan. "Whoa! I think that saves Gohan from disqualification." The announcer said as Cell removes the green goo from his arm. Gohan sees Cell's skin and gasp.

"Wait! I know that pattern anywhere! Your... Your..." Gohan stumbled. Cell chuckled "Took you long enough! Hey time to lower our hoods!" Broly nodded as they lowered their hoods. Everyone gasped seeing Cell, and Broly's faces, and heads. "Cell! Broly!" Gohan yelled shocked at seeing his old enemies. "Finally i thought i was gonna keep my hood up for the rest of the tournament." Cell said. Broly said "Now that you know who we are. Time to finish this!" "Gohan you know who these two are?" Shun ask.

"Cell, and Broly. Two of my most dangerous enemies. What are they doing here?" Gohan ask still shocked. "Why don't we show you? Ability Activate: Masenko!" Cell yelled as Bio fired a yellow beam that hits Nuova dead on. On the screen Nuova's power drops to 100. Nuova returns to ball form. Gohan's Life Gauge drops to 250/500. Cell, and Broly caught Bio, and Mildrath as they smirked at the Brawlers.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with the rest.**

"Kids or no kids you intruders are traitors. And will be treated that way!" A guard said to Ace, Dan, Mira, and Baron who are tied up. As for Goten, and Trunks they are tied up with apples in their mouths, and bumps on their heads. "So why don't you all just confessed?" A guard ask. Mira ask "To what? Trying to free the Bakugan and get them back their home?" "Enough!" A guard yelled pointing his baton at Mira.

They heard a crash as they looked at the screens and Goten, and Trunks widen their eyes when they see Cell, and Broly. "Looks like this battle is over before it's even started! The new Vexos members Cell, and Broly have slammed the Bakugan Brawlers straight out of the gate!" The announcer announced. "Well there's a bug surprise right kids?" A guard ask. The other said "Their's no one who can beat the Vexos." "Were gonna prove you wrong!" Dan yelled. The guard intrigued ask "Oh?" "And i will tell you this: Everything you believed in is all a lie!" Dan yelled.

Leonidas stepped up, with Altair who is flying with him. _"Open your eyes you damned fools!"_ Leonidas yelled as the guards made shocked noises. Drago agreed _"New Vestroya belongs to the Bakugan. We're fighting to free them... and their land."_ "Two Bakugan... that talks?" A guard ask shocked. The other yelled "That's impossible!" _"No it isn't."_ Nemus said. Wilda agreed _"We're living evidence." "Wake up!"_ Percival yelled. Altair finished _**"You can't deny this anymore!"**_ Surprising everyone. Baron shook it off and said "Do what's right!" "Help us free the Bakugan." Ace finished.

The guards stepped back as Marucho fell down while screaming and landed on top of the guards as Elfin said _"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."_ "Did i survive? Sorry guys got a bit lost." Marucho said nervously. Goten spit the apple out as he said "Nice work Marucho!" Marucho giggled not understanding.

* * *

 **Back to the battle.**

"The Brawlers better get it together or it's game over!" The announcer said. Shadow, as Haze, and Ingram were out with Bio confronting them and their powers are the same. Bio's is 650, Haze's is 500, and Ingram's is 450. "Bakugan Trap! Ventus Hylash!" Shun yelled as he throws his trap to the air. It opens as it made its pose, as a green warrior, with two shields on his shoulders. "You to Ingram!" Shun yelled as Ingram transformed to his bird form, and he connected with Hylash who transformed into what looks like a pod.

"Whoa. I gotta get myself a Bakugan Trap." Gohan said impressed. Cell smirked and said "Double Ability Activate: Multi Form, plus Death Beam Barrage!" Bio split apart to clones as they pointed to the Ventus duo with their fingers glowing purple. Ingram and Hylash are -200, and Bio is 200 as Hylash, and Ingram's power decreased to 600, and Bio's power increased to 850. The Bios have fired their purple beams as it hits them. It defeated them. Shun's Life Gauge drops to 150/500.

"Whoa and not even given a chance to fight!" Gohan said surprised, as Shun growled. "Agreed. Gate Card open: Active Ghost!" Cell yelled as his Gate Card glowed. _"Uh-Oh."_ Haze said before the area he was in exploded defeating him. Gohan's Life Gauge drops to 050/500. "You gotta give them points for trying but the Bakugan Brawlers are totally outclassed when it ccomes to the all-powerful team Vexos! Who knows how much longer they'll last!" The announcer said as Cell caught Bio.

"Hehehe." Cell chuckled. "Everything is going according as planned." Shun said as Gohan nodded. "Right we need to fight more seriously." Gohan said as Shun nodded. "Gate Card set!" Broly yelled as he throws a Darkus Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Broly said as he throws Mildrath. "Bakugan Stand!" Broly said as Mildrath opened and went giant. "Bakugan Brawl!" Cell yelled as he thows Bio. "Bakugan Stand!" Cell yelled as Bio opens and gone giant.

* * *

 **With the Resistance.**

They were running and panting as Dan said "We're running out of time! Gohan, and Shun won't keep up against those two any longer!" They ran into some guards as Mira ran with a cart. "Coming through!" She yelled as she used the cart to crash into the guards. Ace puts one in a headlock, Baron wraps his arms around a guard's from behind, Goten, and Trunks were giving one punches, and kicks, Marucho is griping on one's leg tightly, and Mira is pulling on one cheeks as she yelled to Dan "Go ahead Dan! We'll hold them back!" "Here are the plans now go!" Baron yelled as he threw the blueprints to Dan.

Marucho said "We're counting on you Dan!" "It's all up... to me!" Dan yelled as he ran to the control room.

* * *

 **Back to the battle.**

"The tension in the air is electric! The Vexos have slapped down the Bakugan Brawlers in their first round and this match is as good as over!" The announcer said with Shun, and Gohan breathing heavily. "You two are more of a struggle than i imagine." Cell said. On the screen Shadow as Naturon, and Ingram are at their levels. "Let's just finish this already." Broly said. Cell complained "Aw but we're having so much fun from this!"

That's our cue! Ready Gohan?" Shun ask. Gohan nodded and said "Yes. Double Ability Activate: Digging Dragon plus Dragon Tackle!" Naturon digs in the ground catching Bio, and Mildrath off guard. "Hm?" Cell ask surprised. "Well Cell. Is Bio ready that Naturon is gonna knock him to the dirt? Oh and... it's now!" Gohan announced as Naturon emerged from the ground and tackled Bio. On the screen Bio was -150, and Naturon was 250. Bio's power deceased to 500, and Naturon's power increased to 750.

"My turn! Ability Activate: Shadow Split!" Shun activated as Ingram spitted to shadow clones confusing Mildrath. _"Wh-Which one is the real one!?"_ Mildrath ask looking around. On the screen Mildrath was -100, and Ingram was 200 Mildrath's power decreased to 700, and Ingram's power increased to 600. "Shun i don't think that's gonna help." Gohan said. Shun said "Your right." "Not unless this! Ability Activate: Gate Card Take Over!" Gohan said as Naturon stomped the ground stealing Broly's Gate Card.

"Gate Card open: Silent Land!" Gohan said as the Gate Card glows. "Silent Land?" Shun ask. "Yes. It's a Gate Card that renders a Opponent immobile. It also prevents them from activating an Ability." Gohan explained surprising everyone. "The Brawlers... Fight back!" The announcer said surprised. "Yes! Shun let's combined!" Gohan said as Shun nodded. "Ingram!" Shun yelled. _"Let's go!"_ Ingram said as he transformed to his bird form. "Naturon! Attribute change go!" Gohan yelled as Naturon transformed to Rage. Rage flew up as he pulls his wings back and Ingram connects with him becoming his new wings.

On the screen Rage, and Ingram's powers combined to 1350. "Ability Activate: Wind Power - Soaring Strike Shot!" Shun, and Gohan yelled as Rage, and Ingram glowed green. On the screen Mildrath, and Bio was -200, and Rage, and Ingram was 200 each. Bio's power decreased to 300, and Mildrath's decreased to 500. Rage, and Ingram's power increased to 1750. Rage, and Ingram both charged at the paralyzed Darkus duo who looked in horror and said _"Uh-Oh!"_ Rage, and Ingram crashed into them as they returned to ball form.

Broly's Life Gauge drops to 400/500, and Cell's drops to 300/500. The duo growled, as Gohan, and Shun caught their Bakugan. "And that makes it that the Brawlers have some spunk left!" The announcer said.

* * *

 **With Dan, and Drago.**

 _"Are we going the right way?"_ Drago ask. Dan was running to another direction as he ask "How should i know?" They entered a room where a big computer is at. "Is this it?" Dan checked the map and said "It checks out. This is gonna be easy! What i tell ya?" _"Dan it can't be this easy."_ Drago said as Dan walks to the computer. "Sure it can-YOWCH!" Dan yelled as a laser cut his arm, as it tore the map in half. Dan gripped his arm as Drago ask _"Dan are you alright?"_ Dan looked at his hand sees a bit of blood. "Just a scratch Drago. I'll be fine. We'll have to find a through. How hard can it be right?" Dan said nervously. Drago said _"Uh... right."_

They didn't notice a few drops of blood hit the floor.

* * *

 **Back at the battle!**

"Gate Card set!" Shun yelled as he throws a Ventus Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl!" Everyone yelled as they threw their Bakugan. "Bakugan Stand!" Everyone yelled as they opened. They gone giant as Shadow went as his regular form. "They are more matched than we thought! Their is no free ride for the Vexos!" The announcer said as the brawlers breath heavily. "Let's go Shadow! Ability Activate: Light Claws!" Gohan yelled. But Cell had other ideas "Ability Activitie: Maniactus Magical!" Bio glowed gold before it nullified Shadow's abilities.

"What!?" Gohan yelled. On the screen Bio was 200 as it increased to 850. "Pyrus Ability Activate: Kafrizzle!" Broly yelled. Gohan blinked before saying "Did he just say Pyrus!?" A sphere of fire was emerged above Mildrath's finger as he waved it down as it shot to Shadow. On the screen Shadow was -200 as his power decreased to 300. "Uh-Oh! Ability Activate: Valkyrie Barrier!" Gohan said as Shadow made a golden barrier. On the screen the powers were switched by 400. Mildrath's power decreased to 400, and Shadow's power increased to 700.

The fireball was blocked. "Guys hurry up." Shun said with sweat.

* * *

 **Back with Dan.**

"What now?" Dan as with some guards beating on the door. _"You can't but i ccould. If you throw me in a straight line i can be able to hit the switch. And i trust you won't miss."_ Drago said. Dan hesitated when the guards entered he agreed. "Let's go! Get it!" Dan yelled as he throws Drago with him grunting. Drago went carefully was he manage to hit the switch. "Yeah Drago you did it! You di...d... it." Dan suddenly went drowsy as he collapsed last thing he hear was Drago yelling his name.

* * *

 **Back at the battle.**

The ceiling started to be covered with electricity as Gohan yelled "They finally did it!" "Time to finish this!" Shun yelled as Gohan nodded. "Now then now that the stalling is done time to finish this brawl!" Gohan yelled. "Right! Gate Card open: Ventus Reactor!" Shun yelled as winds emerged. On the screen Ingram's power increased to 600. "Shun i'll handle Bio, you take care of Mildrath." Gohan said as Shun nodded. "Ability Activitie: Thunderbolt Torrential Wave!" Shun activated as Ingram glowed green as he tackled Mildrath.

On the screen Ingram was 200 as his power increased to 800. _"Yowza! That hurt!"_ Mildrath yelled as he went to ball form. "Mildrath!" Broly yelled shocked as he went to one knee. "And that's all she wrote for Broly!" The announcer said. Broly's Life Gauge drops to 000/500 telling he lost. "Ability Activate: General Quasar!" Cell yelled as Bio fired a Flame Breath. On the screen Bio's power increased to 1050. "Ability Activitie: Valkyrie Barrier!" Gohan yelled as Shadow activated the barrier. On the screen the powers were switched by 400. Bio's power decreased to 650, and Shadow's power increased to 1100.

"Fusion Ability Activate: Omega!" Cell yelled as the Fireball increased power. On the screen Bio's power increased by 200 as his power increased to 850. "Ability Activitie: Armor Victory!" Shun yelled as Ingram wrapped his wings around him as he jumps in front of Shadow as the Omega, infused Quasar done nothing to him. On the screen Bio's power turns back to 650, and Ingrams increased to 1000. "Todomeda Ability Activate: Light Blast!" Gohan yelled as Shadow fired a beam of light from his mouth.

On the screen Bio's power decreased by 150 and his power goes to 500. The hit him as Bio yelled _"I've probably should've sat this one out!"_ He went to ball form. Cell's Life Gauge drops to 000/500 telling he lost. The announcer said "What a comeback! Our unknown challengers devastates the Vexos. New Vestroya has Brand new champions! Let's hear it for the new Bakugan Brawlers!" Gohan, and Shun highfived as the Crystal on the controller shattered and the Controller stopped working. The arena started shaking as Cell yelled "This isn't over!" "You will die next time!" Broly yelled before they disappeared.

Several Bakugan burst out of the ground as Shun, and Gohan saw Dan unconscious with Baron carrying on. "Guys! What happened to Dan?" Gohan ask as they ran to them. "He has a nasty cut on his arm by the security defense." Ace explained. As Mira, and Marucho explained to the people Shadow lend Gohan some of his energy as he healed Dan's cut.

* * *

 **Outside.**

"Yeah! The Resistance grows stronger!" Baron yelled. They manage to help everyone while Dan is resting. Trunks noticed Gohan was sitting alone so he ask him "What's wrong Gohan?" "How did Cell, and Broly get here?" Gohan ask. Trunks said "I don't know. We better get to Beta City." Gohan nodded.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

"Even you two lost!? I about had it! Not only that you two lost to Gohan, you also failed to protect the Alpha Controller!" A furious Hydron with the Vexos behind him yelled at Cell, and Broly. "Hahaha! Boo hoo! Are you two gonna cry! Hahaha!" Shadow Prove taunted. "The only that will be crying will be you if you don't keep quiet!" Cell growled. Broly growled "Mostly you." "I sure am disappointed in you two." Spectra said to them. "I'm so glad that wasn't me, and Volt that took the lost." Lync said with Volt nodding in agreement. "Just be lucky you two are still in." Mylene told them coldly. "Luck doesn't last long." Gus said to them. "Next time this happens my father won't take it lightly!" Hydron snapped as he walked back.

* * *

 **Hope you like this. Be sure to review!**


End file.
